Amor de primavera
by cazalonga
Summary: Nos penhascos escarpados no sul da Inglaterra, nasce e morre um amor. Um amor singelo e bonito. Um amor que poderia curar a perda e a morte de um outro. Em um tempo em que para ela, não se havia mais esperanças...
1. Trailer

_**Quando perdi o amor de minha vida, imaginei que nunca mais poderia ser feliz...**_

Os longos cabelos soltos iam até a cintura, um sapato preto de salto alto, e uma pequena e simples bolsa preta. Estava vindo de uma solenidade que havia sido prestada a Harry, como o corpo não havia sido encontrado, havia apenas restado a alternativa de fazer uma homenagem a ele e uma lapide simbólica. Todos a cumprimentaram e lamentaram diante dela a morte de Harry, dizendo que deveria ter sido uma perda terrível, pois todos haviam tomado no fim, o conhecimento de que eles estavam juntos.

_**No inverno um amor morreu para ela, na primavera outro ressurgiu.**_

Draco deitado e inconsciente em sua cama, jamais imaginou que daria abrigo para ele, ele que fora um dos vários inimigos mortais que Harry teve. Era verdade que nos últimos tempos, ele havia juntado forças e ajudado a ordem, com informações preciosas, isso ela sabia bem, pois havia ouvido bastantes conversas atrás das portas, para ter conhecimento de certos fatos. Foi assim que se manteve por dentro de tudo o que estava acontecendo no mundo mágico, já que, todos tentavam encobertá-la de todas as verdades. A verdade é que quando o viu Draco na beira da estrada apiedou-se dele, apenas por que Harry o também havia aceitado, apenas por isso.

**_Um amor arrebatador_**

Ele tinha mãos abeis, que andavam por todo o seu corpo com uma facilidade espantosa. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, e foi inevitável não perceber que o mesmo acontecia com ele. Sua fome por aquele corpo era grande, Draco tinha um corpo formidável, um verdadeiro deus grego. Oh, como ela o desejava. Não queria se enganar, nem queria enganá-lo, mas será que aquilo não era apenas o produto de sua volúpia? Tinha duvidas...

_**Achou que ia morrer, as coisas não estavam sendo nada fáceis...**_

Gina correu, em direção aos penhascos o mais rápido que pode. Não sabia o que fazer e como agir. Pensou em se jogar nas águas tranqüilas, para ser dilacerada quando caísse nos rochedos lá em baixo, e sua carne podre servisse de comida para os abutres. Não estava certo... Não era justo... A vida havia sido solidária com ela novamente, e ela estava jogando a oportunidade pela janela. As lagrimas queimavam o seu rosto, e um novo pensamento lúgubre passou por sua mente.

_**No final, só lhe restou o Outono...**_

Já era outono, e novamente estava só, era engraçado como tantas coisas havia mudado em sua vida. Havia sido apenas um amor de primavera, tanto ela, quanto ele haviam compreendido isso. Era apenas isto o que restava: as belas flores daquele amor, haviam murchado, e os que apenas restava agora, eram a folhas secas que caiam das arvores...


	2. Prólogo

**_Prólogo _**

Era um belo lugar, ninguém poderia negar. Havia sido ali, naqueles penhascos escarpados, onde viverá os melhores, e piores momentos de sua vida. Aqueles penhascos conheciam cada momento de sua vida, cada pedacinho dela. Quanto tempo havia passado desde então, desde que havia chegado ali, e se colocado a dividir sua vida com aquelas rochas.

Não havia sol, pelo contrário, o céu estava carregado de nuvens cinzentas e um forte vento urgia contra seu corpo. Gina Weasley estava de pé, diante o violento mar que se entendia e se debatia contra as rochas daquela muralha. O mar estava irrequieto, e tamanha era a violência das ondas. Isso não a assustava, afinal viveu ali anos a fio, com a violência e com a calmaria daquelas águas. Elas agora, faziam parte de si, e uma outra parte de si, pertencia a ela.

Anos havia se passado desde quando chegou ali. Tempos vindouros viveu, e outros tempos tenebrosos a assolou também.

O motivo para ter se mudado para aquele lugar, era devido a crescente violência causada pela guerra. A casa se tornou um ponto de encontro para ela e Harry. Viveram noites de amores incessantes, na casa em que era deles. Os seus pais haviam se mudado com ela, quando porem a guerra acabou, e tanto Harry quanto voldemort foram destruídos, seus pais resolveram voltar para casa, ela no entanto, insistiu para poder ficar ali. Sua mãe, havia lhe dito que seria pior se ela ficasse, porem ela foi resistente e permaneceu. Foi no finzinho do inverno que a guerra acabou, numa época fria e gelada, em que os ventos varreram qualquer tipo de maldade que poderia existir em voldemort. Na primavera, teve uma surpresa e tanta.

No principio, os comensais da morte ainda manterão uma certa resistência, mas logo a maior parte foi capturada e confinados em Azkaban. O trato entre o ministério da magia e os dementadores foi refeito, tornando-os assim, novamente guardiões da maior prisão de bruxos. Pouco a pouco, as coisas iam voltando ao normal, mas como disse o velho Dumbledore, o mal jamais poderia ser exterminado por completo pela face da terra. Por mais que tudo estivesse nos conformes, nada seria o mesmo, nem ela. Todos tinham seqüelas da guerra.

Jamais imaginou que conseguiria viver um novo amor, momentos que havia tido só com Harry, abraçados diante aqueles mesmos penhascos que ela se encontrava agora, juntos na mesma cama, compartilhando a mesma cama, o mesmo calor e o mesmo amor.

A primavera, é a época em que tudo floresce, e ela não poderia deixar de afirmar que não havia florescido naquela ultima primavera.

Quando Draco Malfoy apareceu desacordado no finzinho do inverno perto de sua casa, ela não imaginava que tudo que veio a acontecer, aconteceria novamente depois da partida do seu verdadeiro amor.

Mas aconteceu.

**Notas da autora**: Primeiramente devo agradecer a todos que comentaram, como devo crer que deve ter chegado ás respostas a todos os comentários. Bom , prólogo pequeno, mas sim pequeno porem revelador demais para meu gosto. Devo dizer que estou amando escrever essa historia como jamais imaginei que iria gostar! Semana que vem se tudo der certo eu posto o primeiro capitulo da fic. Que na minha opinião é ótimo! Adorei escrevê-lo. Torno a dizer que sem comentários não há capitulo novo. Comentem please e só para matar todos de raiva, ai vai uma palhinha do próximo capitulo:

Sentiu as lagrimas começarem a invadir seus olhos, em virtude de tais pensamentos, e foi com algum pesar que Gina as limpou...  
Era um dia comum de final de inverno, com o céu cinzento. A neve que havia se amontoado no telhado e na grama começava a desgelar...  
Era uma sombria cripta. Mas havia sido o melhor lugar em que Harry havia encontrado para ser uma espécie de quartel general...  
bjos, comentem please


	3. Flores na Estrada

**_Capitulo 1- Flores na estrada_**

Desde o momento em que Gina e Harry entraram em comum acordo de que, ela iria morar naquela casa nos penhascos, há pouco mais de cinco anos atrás. O moreno empregara todo o tipo possível de magia que tomou conhecimento durante a sua busca pelas horcruxes. O que não foi pouco. Ele tentou proteger a ruiva de todas as formas possíveis, tanto que se a casa fosse de alguma forma atacada existia uma saída secreta no porão, uma saída que daria direto no ministério da magia, isso só para protegê-la.

A casa havia sido comprada por Harry, para que Gina e a família pudessem viver durante a Guerra. Procuraram o melhor lugar para viverem longe dos olhares bisbilhoteiros de uma vizinhança, um lugar calmo, onde quase houvesse a inexistência de bruxos e que fosse seguro o mais longe possível dos olhos Voldemort. O lugar então foi o sul da Inglaterra, onde se erguiam majestosos penhascos, do qual ondas violentas debatiam-se contra a enorme muralha. Agora a casa era dela.

Era uma casa pequena de dois andares, toda branca de telhados de madeira. Uma refrescante varanda na frente da casa. Nas janelas havia pequenos canteiros, dos quais era cultivados algumas flores, e os vidros das janelas eram todos feitos com trabalhos artesanais. O jardim era todo gramado, e depois do gramado vinha uma cerca branca, denominando os limites da casa. Logo após um pedaço de terra, começava as rochas que levavam ao imponente penhasco que se erguia ali. Sua casa era linda , perfeita, um sonho. Um sonho que fora destruído.

Havia acabado de aparatar ali, a alguma distância, pois a magia que protegia o lugar não permitia que aparatasse o mais perto do que aquilo. Estava parada em uma estrada de terra, limitada por uma cerca, que separava a estrada dos verdes pastos de uma fazenda. De longe via um pontinho branco em destaque, que ela poderia arriscar a dizer que era sua, no horizonte que se erguia, um belo céu azul, uma estrada de terra que levava ao extremo dos penhascos.

Gina vestia um simples vestido preto de mousseline, sem mangas e de decote quadrado. Os longos cabelos soltos iam até a cintura, um sapato preto de salto alto, e uma pequena e simples bolsa preta. Estava vindo de uma solenidade que havia sido prestada a Harry, como o corpo não havia sido encontrado, havia apenas restado a alternativa de fazer uma homenagem a ele e uma lápide simbólica. Todos a cumprimentaram e lamentaram diante dela a morte de Harry, dizendo que deveria ter sido uma perda terrível, pois todos haviam tomado no fim, o conhecimento de que eles estavam juntos.

Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a invadir seus olhos, em virtude de tais pensamentos, e foi com algum pesar que Gina as limpou, antes de começar a entorná-las. Ainda estava parada diante onde havia aparatado, abriu um leve sorriso, quando olhou novamente para o horizonte e viu sua situação. Uma longa estrada para percorrer e de salto alto. Muito cômico e insano.

Olhou para todos os lados, para verificar se realmente não havia ninguém por perto, e não havia, para sua felicidade. Tirou a sua varinha de dentro do bolso do seu sobretudo preto, que estava dependurado em seu braço. Tirou o óculos escuro e colocou-o na gola de seu vestido, tudo feito meticulosamente. Com a varinha, vez com que o salto de seu sapato desaparecesse com um simples passe de mágica.

-Assim está melhor.

Começou a andar lentamente. Como a primavera havia iniciado oficialmente no dia anterior, podia-se ver claro e evidente os indícios da nova estação. As primeiras flores e folhas já começavam a tomar forma nas árvores desnudas, e uma brisa suave balançava os galhos.

Aquele era definitivamente um lugar muito calmo. Na sua atual situação, ela se mantinha confinada em casa, ainda não havia pensado o que havia pensado o que iria fazer da vida dali em diante. De duas coisas elas tinha certeza: de que não iria vender a casa, e que nem poderia se confinar ali. E logo, logo ela teria que arrumar algum emprego ou alguma outra forma de sobrevivência. O dinheiro um dia acaba! Pois como ela bem sabia toda a fortuna de Harry havia sido dividida, bom, o testamento não havia sido ainda aberto, mas pelo que ela havia ouvido o hipogrifo continuaria com Hagrid, uma parte da fortuna seria dada para sua família e um pouco seria dela, e a mansão Black, ninguém sabia bem ao certo dizer o que seria desta.

Os poucos que participaram do ultimo duelo, e tiveram a sorte de viver para contar historia, nada comentava a respeito. E aqueles que alguma coisa sabiam ou suspeitavam de algo, recusavam-se a falar com ela. Tentavam inutilmente, protegê-la da realidade, mas cedo ou tarde ela acabaria por descobrir...

Ainda se lembrava claramente o que havia acontecido quando tomou conhecimento a morte de Harry.

**#Flashback#**

Era um dia comum de final de inverno, com o céu cinzento. A neve que havia se amontoado no telhado e na grama começava a desgelar. O vento forte balançava os galhos desnudos das arvores. Algumas galhas batiam incessantemente no vidros de um das janelas, e o fogo dançava incessantemente na lareira.

Gina estava sentada diante da lareira, inquieta. Sentia uma dor profunda em seu coração, não sabia ao certo dizer o que era. Sabia que sua inquietude se devia por sua preocupação com Harry, mas a dor no coração, não poderia nada dizer sobre esta. E isso fazia com que ela se sentisse pior.

Ficar parada se lamentando não adiantava nada, pelo contrário, só piorava. Estava só, por isso sua mente estava sendo povoada por pensamentos lúgubres. Sua mãe se encontrava na cozinha, fazendo não sabia o que! Seu pai estava no trabalho, e geralmente só aparecia muito tarde da noite. Fred e Jorge viviam na loja de logros. E Rony estava em busca das horcruxes junto com Harry e Mione. Era triste ficar só, e não poder fazer nada para ajudar!

Para acalentar o seu coração gelado, a ruiva sentou-se perto da lareira e abraçou as pernas. Não havia divertimento algum por ali, sentimentos estavam morrendo e a dor em seu peito ameaçava matá-la. Para desviar sua atenção, Gina começou a mexer na lareira, pegou mais madeira no porta-lenha não há necessidade de falar o formato, entende? de aço inox, arredou a tela de três compartimentos e, com um espeto, arrumou-as na grelha. Quando virou-se para pegar mais uma tora de lenha, deu-se de cara com sua mãe. O coração disparou, e uma angústia infiltrou-se no seu peito. O rosto de Molly trazia marcas de sofrimento, e algo lhe dizia que não era nada bom aquilo.

-Gina, querida – disse a mulher que se encontrava diante dela, a garota percebeu que havia algo de estranho na voz dela. - Venha cá, minha pequenina.- e Molly a abraçou, com certeza não vinha coisa boa por ai.

-O que foi?

-Querida acabei de saber que a guerra acabou - sua voz estava cheia de emoção - porám... - não foi capaz de dizer, aquela notícia lhe feria a alma, e certamente feriria a de Gina também. Como dar uma noticia daquelas a filha? Gina já devia ter percebido, pois a sua expressão mudou de um misto de tristeza para um misto de horror, ela já sabia o que viria por ai, e aquilo a aterrorizava.

-Não diga que... - Gina foi incapaz de dizer. Agora sabia o por que da angustia em seu peito. Seus olhos começaram a arder, e as primeiras lágrimas derramaram de seus olhos, e elas queimavam o seu rosto. Era o fim para ela. Tentou-se fazer forte, porém não conseguiu, começou a chorar incessantemente e a soluçar, aquilo era o fim. Molly a deu um forte abraço na filha, em uma esperança inútil de acalentar a dor de sua pequena. (n/a: deprimente isto aqui, faltou drama e emoção, não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo!)

**# Fim Flashback# **

Gina limpou a corriqueira lagrima que desceu de seus olhos, odiava lembrar-se daquele momento, aqueles pensamentos sempre lhe vinham a mente, e ela sempre era levada ao um estado de torpor angustiante. Sua caminhada prosseguia lenta, e agora estava mais perto de sua casa. Mal podia ver a hora de ir se lamentar nos penhascos. Oh, ainda tinha muito o que se lamentar, ficar sozinha e chorar, apenas ela e o mar.

A guerra havia durado quase cinco anos, e isso no seu ponto de vista, era muito tempo. O problema de tamanha demora, era por falta de pistas da localização das relíquias. E levando também em conta que Voldemort não deu um só minuto de trégua, uma vez que o único que ele temia jazia morto. Era incrível como o lorde negro em momento algum não havia chegado perto de sua paz. Harry, Rony e Hermione tiveram a sorte de por um acaso, em suas andanças por Hogwarts , encontrarem alguns preciosos documentos que continham pistas sobre o paradeiro das horcruxes restantes, e é claro algumas lembras de Dumbledore de grande valia. Isso facilitou um pouco o trabalho deles, fazendo que pudessem ir atrás das informações corretas sobre o lorde das Trevas.

Naquela época, os ataques não pararam e ir, ao beco diagonal era um perigo. O beco parecia abandonado, os vendedores tinham medo de seus fregueses, e qualquer minúscula picuinha era motivo de briga. O lugar perdeu sua beleza, e suas ruelas ficavam vazias e sujas, os poucos que ousavam enveredar-se por lá, eram muito discretos e sempre encobertos por grandes e largos mantos negros. Era o completo caos!

Harry então teve motivos de sobra para que ela se afastasse do "_tumulto_" da comunidade mágica. O profeta diário pouco dizia a respeito do que realmente acontecia na "_guerra fria_", pois segundo o que Harry e Rony lhe disseram, o jornal havia sido ameaçado se continuasse a dar muitos detalhes da guerra. Talvez tenha até sido um favor de Voldemort para o ministério, pois o mesmo insistia em pregar uma falsa paz, apesar da evidente guerra.

A mulher, sim agora ela era uma mulher, olhou para o horizonte, agora sua casa estava mais visível do que nunca, e os principais formatos da casa já era visível. Foi inevitável mais uma lembrança não vir á tona, de como ela e Harry haviam reatado.

**#Flashback#**

Era uma noite clara e estrelada, a crescente de prata jazia alta no manto escuro da noite. O jardim estava belo como nunca havia estado, para o casamento de Gui e Fleur foram plantadas varias rosas vermelhas, a grama fora plantada e um inseticida fora jogado por todo jardim para dar um basta temporário nos gnomos. A decoração estava linda, o casamento fora celebrado no próprio jardim, sob as trepadeiras das rosas. Molly e Fleur não haviam brigado tanto por causa da decoração, o que Gina achou um verdadeiro milagre, na verdade, elas pouco brigavam agora. O cortejo fora simples, só os amigos da família, apenas os mais íntimos. Gina até tentou, mas não conseguiu, teve que usar os vestidos dourados. Ela não quis admitir, mas quando viu a roupa, ficou boquiaberta, era lindo e se encaixava perfeitamente em seu corpo.

Harry comparecera cerimônia e a festa de casamento, havia chegado um dia antes. Não guardava ressentimentos dele, porém era difícil conviver no mesmo lugar que ele, e saber que não poderia haver mais nada entre eles. Mesmo sabendo é claro, que se amavam.

Parecia que ela e Harry haviam feito um pacto mental, nada de encontros calorosos e cada um ia para o lado oposto do outro. Era apenas isto, nada mais. Ela sempre o evitava, e o mesmo acontecia com ele, sempre se desviava do caminho dela.

Ficou alarmada quando recebeu um bilhete de Edwiges, minutos antes de fazerem a entrada para o inicio da cerimônia, logo deduziu de quem era. Apesar do bilhete dobrado, a letra miúda, junta e calma, logo soube que era de Harry. Ficou tremula, todo o seu corpo gritava de felicidade e curiosidade.

"_Encontre-me atrás do jardim._

_HP_"

Leu uma, duas, três vezes o pedaço de pergaminho que lhe portava aquela informação. Ficou excitada, mas não se deixou abalar, nem alimentar falsas esperanças, não era correto. A cerimônia transcorreu normalmente, a festa começou e quando teve uma oportunidade saiu para os fundos do jardim, esperava-o ansiosa.

Enquanto esperava, varias coisas se passavam em sua cabeça, sobre o que Harry poderia querer com ela. Ora o seu coração era invadido de imensa felicidade em pensar que poderiam reatar, mas o seu lado mais sensato lhe dizia que não, e que não deveria alimentar esperanças que a deixariam frustrada e infeliz depois. E nesses momentos, seu coração era invadido por completa infelicidade...

Quando Harry chegou, ela já não sabia como agir.

-Oi.

-Oi - respondeu.

O rapaz não sabia o que dizer, será que havia agido sensatamente? Não sabia dizer, começar seria difícil...

-Er...er...-como estava embaraçado diante daquela que ele tanto amava. - Eu nem sei por onde começar - confessou.

Para sua imensa felicidade, o rosto de Gina se iluminou com um sorriso, sempre podia contar com ela... sempre!

-Eu queria acima de tudo lhe pedir desculpas – ele falou finalmente, era um ótimo começo afinal.

- Você não precisa me pedir desculpas Harry, eu entendo a sua posição. Não digo que faria o mesmo, pois eu não estou preparada para isso! - Gina chegou mais perto, acariciou de leve o rosto do rapaz, deu-se conta que aquilo era errado, e seria uma tentação para ele.

-Preciso, eu agi pelo impulso, e não pela razão! Devo-lhe desculpas, por que te magoei. E descobri que não consigo mais viver sem você!(n/a: eca, que coisas mais melada é essa?perdi a sanidade!) - Aquelas palavras caíram como um bálsamo nos ouvidos de Gina, era tudo o que ela mais queria ouvir, mas devia agir com a razão, disse para si mesma.

- Mas Harry, será que não é agora que você esta agindo pela emoção, não pela razão?

-Gina - ela estava deslumbrante, observou. Era um vestido dourado de gala, de longas mangas, e enfeitado com pequenos brilhantes. A maquiagem leve, dava-lhe um ar angelical, os cabelos caprichosamente presos em um coque, onde algumas mechas ruivas ficavam soltas. A garota estava estonteante, linda como sempre...- Eu estava conversando com seus pais, e pedi a eles, se eu poderia arranjar um lugar bem distante do olhar alheio, para que você pudesse morar, você com a sua família. Um lugar bem longe daqui, sem pertubações...

-Não mesmo Potter! - a ruiva nem quis ouvir seus argumentos. Gina, levantou-se para ir embora, quando estava terminando de se reerguer, Harry a puxou para baixo. Ela caiu nos braços dele, um olhando para o outro, respirações descompassadas. Oh, momento cruel! Estavam ali, entrelaçados um no outro. O cheiro dela, o deixava louco anestesiado...

Puxou-a mais para si, agarrou-a com mais força, e antes de pensar novamente cobriu os lábios delas com o seu. Estavam presos na armadilha do amor. Gina foi quem aprofundou o beijo, queria saciar sua fome e sede por aquele homem, aquele por quem amou desde o momento que se conheceram.

De supetão ela se desvencilhou dele, Harry não entendeu por que. E muito menos ainda quando ela virou-se para ele e lhe deu um tapa na cara. E como doeu, ela estava de pé novamente com o rosto completamente escarlate, com uma cara amarrada como ele nunca havia visto antes. Passou a mão onde ela havia batido, imaginou que deveria estar vermelho. Levantou-se também.

-O que você tem hein?- perguntou na maior inocência do mundo.

-O que eu tenho Potter, eu vou lhe dizer. Você vem aqui me pedir desculpas, pede para que eu me mude da minha casa, e se aproveita de mim para conseguir o que quer. É isso o que eu tenho.

-Gina, desculpe, eu não queria...

-Mas fez! Jamais imaginei isso de você - os seus olhos ardiam, queria derramar aquelas lagrimas, mas não mais na frente dele.

-Desculpe, não foi a minha intenção - dizendo isso, Harry a abraçou. Não queria vê-la chorar, e sabia que ela estava quase para fazê-lo. - Quando você se levantou eu lhe puxei para poder terminar de conversar, não calculei que iria cair no meu colo. Quando senti você bem próxima de mim, e que eu a tinha nos braços e poderia protegê-la, eu não resisti, me perdoe?

Gina se desvencilhou dele, olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

- Perdôo. - sua voz saiu tão baixa e rouca, que Harry pensou que aquela voz não fosse dela, e sim de um outro ser que lhe sussurrava no ouvido. Aproximou-se, pegou o rosto dela e beijo-a novamente, porem desta vez com carinho e ternura. Não imaginava que a havia machucado tanto assim, não imaginava que aquilo iria lhe causar um impacto tão profundo.

-O que meus pais disseram Harry, sobre nós irmos morar em outro lugar - perguntou

-Eles disseram que tudo dependia de você. Eu empregaria todo tipo de magia, que a deixasse segura. E bem, poderíamos escolher um lugar bem distante, onde ninguém possa lhe achar, _apenas eu_.

Então beijou-a novamente.

**# Fim Flashback#**

Gina já estava perto de casa, quando viu um homem de vestes pretas caído perto da cerca de sua casa, não sabia quem era, nem tinha idéia de quem poderia ser. Num ato precavido, empunhou a varinha, a guerra havia passado, mas havia ainda uns poucos comensais da morte ainda soltos, um ou outro poderia querer se vingar dela...

Aproximou-se devagar, primeiro o chutou com o pé, porem este não se moveu, então com o próprio pé, ela fez com que o corpo inerte se movesse, quando viu quem era, ficou alarma. Draco Malfoy estava na porta de sua casa, e não estava nada bem.

Era uma sombria cripta. Mas havia sido o melhor lugar em que Harry havia encontrado para ser uma espécie de quartel general, e um lugar para guardar informações sobre Voldemort. Era um lugar distinto, de difícil acesso, de tal forma que as chances do lord das trevas os acharam ali, era quase de nenhuma. Um aposento escuro e macabro. Um ambiente pouco mobiliado, com apenas uma enorme mesa de mogno com cadeiras dispostas regularmente, a mesa se encontrava apinhada de mapas, uma escrivaninha igualmente "_arrumada_"e um simples armário, que ele julgava ser onde ficava todo o material que eles usavam. As paredes eram de pedra, e ali era tão frio quanto as masmorras da sonserina, com uma diferença, ali não entrava luz do dia de modo algum. Em algumas portas do cômodo, poderiam ser encontrados símbolos rúnicos, que Harry jurou de pé junto estar ali quando chegaram ao lugar.

Draco analisou, até que era um ótimo lugar para um esconderijo. Um verdadeiro labirinto. Existiam imensos corredores, um idêntico ao outro, mas que levavam a lugares completamente opostos. Os membros da ordem haviam desenvolvido um símbolo esquemático que fora colocado na parede, para que não pudessem se perder. Era o emblema de Hogwarts, que só poderia ser visto por eles. Já para se chegar à cripta era um pouco mais complicado. Lembrar de Hogwarts fazia lhe lembrar de outra coisa, e sempre que ia ali certas imagens vinham povoar sua mente...

As cenas da morte de Dumbledore ainda eram visíveis em sua mente.

"_...-__Eu farei isto - grunhiu Greyback, e se moveu para Dumbledore; com as mãos estendidas, os dentes à mostra.Draco sentiu um crescente pânico em seu peito, ele sabia muito bem quem era aquele homem, e sabia de sua maldade, se sua falha chegasse aos ouvidos do mestre, ele estaria em maus lençóis._

_-Eu disse não! - Gritou o brutamontes; houve um flash de luz e o lobisomem foi lançado para trás; ele bateu na parede e cambaleou, parecendo furioso. O coração de Draco estava martelando tão forte que parecia impossível que ninguém pudesse ouvir e descobrir que ele se encontrava temeroso. Não sabia o que fazer e nem como agir, não queria matar Dumbledore, porém também não desejava ser morto pelas mãos de Voldemort. Dúvida cruel!_

_-Draco, faça ou fique contra nós - guinchou a mulher, Draco sentiu seu estomago dando voltas ao ouvir aquilo. Mas naquele preciso momento à porta para as muralhas foi escancarada mais uma vez e lá estava Snape, a varinha apertada na mão. Com os olhos pretos dele que varreu a cena, de Dumbledore que afundou contra a parede aos quatro Comensais da Morte, inclusive o lobisomem enfurecido e ele._

_-Nós temos um problema, Snape- disse Amycus grosseiro, olhos e varinha apontada para Dumbledore, "o menino não parece capaz –".Seu estomago deu outra volta, e ele não pode deixar de lembrar a discussão que tivera com o professor._

_Mas alguém falou o nome de Snape, bastante suavemente._

_-Severus..._

_O som assustou Draco,além de qualquer coisa que ele tivesse feito desde o inicio do ano. Pela primeira vez, Dumbledore estava suplicando._

_Snape não disse nada, mas caminhou adiante e o empurrou asperamente para fora. Os três comensais da morte se retiraram sem uma palavra. Até mesmo o lobisomem pareceu se acovardar. Draco temeu pelo que poderia acontecer dali para frente. Até onde ele havia deixado as coisas chegarem! Sentiu uma grande pontada em seu coração, não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo, nem mesmo mais Dumbledore._

_Snape contemplou por um momento Dumbledore, e havia resolução e ódio marcadas nas linhas rígidas do rosto dele._

_-Severus... por favor...- Draco sentiu um frio invadir sua barriga, aquilo não estava acontecendo..._

_Snape elevou a varinha e apontou diretamente para Dumbledore._

_-Avada Kedavra!_

_Um jato de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Snape e acertou diretamente Dumbledore no peito. Um grito de horror; silencioso e preso, ele foi forçado a assistir quando Dumbledore foi lançado no ar: durante um segundo onde ele pareceu ficar suspenso em baixo do crânio brilhante, e então ele caiu lentamente para trás, como uma grande boneca de trapo, em cima das ameias e longe da vista."_

Aquelas imagens ainda lhe feriam a alma, e foi por isso que, sujeitou-se a unir forças com Potter. Sua mente e sua alma necessitavam de descanso e paz. Foi pensando dessa forma, que Draco se tornou agente duplo. Bem, se Snape havia obtido sucesso, por que ele não? Mas ser agente duplo não era tão fácil, quanto ele pode imaginar, e teve que ser mais discreto do que já imaginou. Afinal de contas o lorde negro havia ficado muito nervoso com ele, devido o seu fracasso e sua falta de coragem para matar Dumbledore.

Ah, a morte de Dumbledore, a morte do velho havia lhe causado problemas em todos os sentidos. Ele e Snape foram perversamente castigados pelos lord negro por causa desse fiasco, como ele havia se enfurecido, Draco nunca mais queria ver Voldemort daquela forma.

Para conquistar a confiança dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, foi um verdadeiro sacrifico. Alias, desde a ida de seu pai para Azkaban, sua vida havia se tornado um eterno sacrifício. Na verdade, refletiu, toda sua vida havia sido um sacrifício para ser amado pelo pai, que nunca o amou da forma como ele era. Não via a hora de a guerra acabar, para talvez o sacrilégio um dia ter fim.

-Draco - o rapaz foi acordado de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de Harry. Draco que estava analisando um quadro de um mapa que continha todas as localidades das relíquias, virou-se de deu de cara com Harry. Agora só faltava a guerra final, pensou. – Fico feliz que tenha sido pontual - disse Harry. Draco não pode deixar de notar o quanto o rapaz em sua frente havia mudado desde o episódio na torre de Astronomia, ele havia tomado suas formas físicas finais, havia deixado de ser um garoto magricela e passou a ser um homem robusto. E isso estava marcado nele de todas as formas possíveis, no momento em que começou a trabalhar incansavelmente atrás das horcruxes e tomou para si um grande poderio. Pelos boatos que ele ouviu, Harry havia se especializado em oclumência e legilimancia para proteger todos aqueles que amava. A pessoa em sua frente havia deixado de ser um adolescente para se tornar um belo e inteligente homem, um grande bruxo.

-Sempre sou pontual, se não fosse assim, não poderia ser um agente duplo - Draco respondeu com uma voz arrastada.

O moreno sentou-se na ponta da escrivaninha, entrelaçou os dedos e disse:

- Você bem sabe por que esta aqui, e é exatamente sobre aquele favorzinho que eu lhe pedi - dizendo isso, Harry deu a volta à escrivaninha e abriu uma das gavetas desta, pegou um envelope meio amarelado e com o timbre da família Potter. Por um momento o rapaz olhou para a carta com um certo pesar, como se pensasse duas vezes... Então ele estendeu o envelope para Draco, e nos seus olhos havia pesar. Com relutância ele disse: - Você sabe bem o que tem que fazer, já está tudo combinado não é mesmo?

O loiro pegou o envelope e o guardou dentro de um dos bolsos internos do lado esquerdo do sobretudo, e por um momento sentiu-se no direito de protestar:

-Não vejo necessidade nisso tudo.

-Pois eu vejo- retrucou Harry, e apesar da forma brusca como este respondeu, sua voz ainda era calma- A probabilidade deu não tornar ver a Gina, é quase zero. Gostaria que ela tivesse algum consolo depois da minha partida - Apesar da aparente calma em sua voz, o rapaz bem sabia que se encontrava apreensivo. Não conseguiria dizer a Draco o que teria que dizer se continuasse olhando-o no fundo dos olhos, por isso resolveu começar a andar pela sala - Você sabe que é muito difícil que eu escape ileso dessa ultima batalha, por isso caso eu morra, você entregue a carta a Gina, como disse, não quero que ela sofra. Assim que eu for dado como morto, vá atrás dela e entregue essa carta, sendo essa a sua última missão para a ordem.

O moreno foi até o quadro que era um mapa com as localizações das relíquias, e o tirou da parede, e aparentemente só havia pedra. Mas Harry havia se tornado uma pessoa engenhosa, refletiu, pois quando ele bateu com a varinha em uma das pedras, estas se deslocaram e se abriu um pequeno buraco, revelando alguns apetrechos. De lá, Harry tirou duas pastas de couro em comum, e se dirigiu para a escrivaninha.

-Esta vendo estas pastas Draco? Pois bem, quero que as entregue ao ministério da Magia, assim que a guerra ter fim - Harry parecia que havia previsto tudo - Mas, só quando todos os comensais da morte forem presos e a guerra tiver fim em todos os aspectos e não tiver mais ninguém para contar historia. Você vira aqui, ira pegar essas pastas e entregar pessoalmente ao ministro, porem seja discreto para que não lhe peguem - o loiro apenas assentiu- A sua liberdade depende disso, aqui esta todo tipo de prova que consegui recolher para provar a sua inocência, inclusive a de Snape – Draco foi pego de surpresa, jamais imaginaria que Harry fizesse isso por ele – A única coisa que peço em troca é que entregue a carta a Gina. Somente isto, nada mais justo.

Draco tornou a assentir, e virou-se para ir embora e antes de passar pelo portal, falou sem olhar para trás:

-Muito obrigado!

E antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo saiu dali, deixando um Harry completamente atônito.

Não demorou muito para que o esperado duelo final começasse. E a vitória foi certa. Porém, como Harry havia previsto, ele não sobreviveu para contar história. Havia sido no final um duelo muito sangrento, onde muitos morreram, e outros muitos com seqüelas indestrutíveis. E todos que estavam ligados à guerra, diretamente ou indiretamente, perdeu algo de importante em suas medíocres vidas.

Ele porem, escapou ileso fisicamente, exceto por um arranhão ou outro; No entanto sua alma estava em cacos. Por sorte, ou por ironia do destino, havia conseguido escapar antes que algum oficial do ministério da magia o achasse entre os mortos ou desacordados do campo de guerra, que afinal havia acontecido bem acima do quartel general da ordem da fênix, bem acima da cripta, no cemitério de Godric´s Hollows Se fosse pego, jamais poderia honrar sua ultima missão para a Ordem, e nem teria como provar sua inocência, e ele não queria quebrar sua palavra.

Com alguma dificuldade, Draco conseguiu chegar ao cortiço onde havia alugado um quarto. Abriu a porta e entrou, e logo em seguida se jogou na modesta e escassa cama de casal, sem ao menos se dar o trabalho de trocar de roupa. Era um lugarzinho simples, e apesar do luxo com que ele havia aprendido a viver, preferiu assim; era um lugar "_confortável_" e não chamaria a atenção. Quando passou pela recepção a recepcionista o olhou intrigada, devidos aos machucados, arranhões e equimoses. Era uma mulher razoavelmente bela, ele observou, talvez um dia desses a levasse para a cama, mas um dia desses, pois hoje não tinha disposição. Passou por ela e deu uma piscadela, que foi retribuído por um sorriso falsamente inocente.

O que mais queria naquele momento era tomar um banho e dormir, mas a alta musica do cabaré ao lado não queria permitir que ele dormisse... Num pulo, Draco se levantou da miserável cama e fechou todas as cortinas possíveis, apesar da alta musica ao menos no escuro poderia pegar facilmente no sono. Quando as cortinas foram fechadas, uma maravilhosa escuridão caiu sobre o quarto.

Alguns dias se passaram, e Draco achou que finalmente era hora de ir atrás de Gina Weasley e se livrar daquele peso. Para grande infelicidade dele, ao caminho encontrou dois comensais da morte, dois dos quais ele jamais imaginou que precisaria confrontar. Foi logo quando ele entrou num beco, escuro e mal cuidado. Vazio de pessoas e de emoções...

-Ora, ora. Veja só quem esta aqui!- disse Belatriz, a mulher estava esfrangalhada, a beira do precipício de sua insanidade. Estava claro que ela não estava com sua sanidade em perfeito estado. Ele não disse nada - Ah Draco, você é a escoria da nossa família... - ele colocou as mãos no bolso de sua calça, aquela conversa seria longa...

-Não fiz nada mais do que julguei correto, "_titia_".

-Você desgraçou nossa família - ela rosnou, a mulher estava em um estado deplorável, seus cabelos desarrumados e seus trapos de roupa, deixava apenas a sombra do que ela fora um dia...

-Nossa família já estava desgraçada desde o inicio. - sibilou baixinho, aquilo ainda doía-lhe o coração, a morte de sua mãe o havia deixado desnorteado, e sempre que lembrava de família, lembrava-se que não tinha mais nenhuma... Draco estranhou por Rodolfo não ter falado nada até o momento, estava de braços cruzados apenas olhando o que sua tia falava. Começou a estranhar a situação, aquilo não estava lhe cheirando bem...

-Não Draco, não estava, você a matou Ciça, você a matou - as lagrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos de Belatriz, e apesar de tudo Draco a segurou firmemente pelos ombros e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos castanhos dela, e disse entre os dentes:

-Eu não matei a minha mãe, pensei bem duas vezes antes de dizer algo sobre minha família.

Mas algo aconteceu, antes que Draco pudesse pegar a varinha e desfazer o feitiço que Rodolfo lhe lançou, o feitiço o havia acertado e mandado para longe. Belatriz soltou uma sádica risada. Antes que houvesse tempo, para ele, a própria Belatriz mandou uma maldição bem em seu peito. Sentiu dores em toda parte do seu corpo, como se estivesse sendo açoitado, esfaqueado, e outros vários tipos de tortura... Antes que pudesse reagir, outro feixe de luz o acertou. E antes que algo mais acontecesse, ele conseguiu acertar alguém, que ele não viu quem era, pois estava cambaleante. Sua visão se turvou, e sentiu o seu corpo desabar sobre o chão frio e duro.

Quando acordou, já havia se passado algumas horas, e nenhum dos dois comensais estavam presentes mais. Draco levantou-se, sua cabeça dava voltas, seu andar era trôpego, olhou para os lados, só havia dois mendigos. Recapitulou mentalmente tudo o que havia planejado fazer, e sem se importar com os dois mendigos aparatou.

Quando desaparatou, teve que se segurar em uma das cercas de madeira que havia na estrada de terra batida. Olhou para o horizonte, e viu a longa caminhada que se estendia em sua frente. Não tinha certeza se iria conseguir chegar na casa de Gina, daquela forma. Andou e andou, e chegou em uma parte em que não havia mais cercas para se apoiar, tornou olhar para o horizonte, e já neste ponto, pôde vislumbrar os primeiros contornos da casa, estava próximo.

Draco pode notar que, a cada momento ele ficava mais inconsciente do que estava fazendo. Quando chegou perto da cerca branca, que divisava o terreno da casa Draco não se agüentou mais e desabou novamente no chão.

**Notas da autora:** Guerra Fria - desculpem o termo, mas foi o melhor que eu arranjei para expressar o que se passava, uma vez que o termo significa isso mesmo.

Eu realmente detestei essa parte final da fic, eca, horrível!

Bom, para os adoradores de D/G convicto, não me matem, eu tinha que dar devidas explicações, e como eu sou adepta a H/G foi inevitável não escrever essas partes. Para os adoradores de H/G, venhamos e convenhamos, foi muito bem vindo.

Gostaria de agradecer a todas que comentaram, muito mesmo. Vocês não sabem como isso me anima a escrever!


	4. Nos Penhascos

**Capitulo 2 Nos penhascos**

Quando chegou perto de Draco, para socorrê-lo, a fisionomia de Gina mudou de melancólica para alarmada. A situação em que ele se encontrava, era preocupante. Haviam equimoses, machucados e arranhões por todo o rosto. Por um momento não soube como agir, no outro porem, já havia levado-o para seu quarto. Levá-lo para lá, fora fácil, um feitiço de i _mobilus corpus /i _ havia sido mais do que o suficiente para poderem ir para o andar de cima.

A ruiva depositou o corpo inerte de Draco em sua cama macia, era um quarto simples, sem muitos luxos, mas muito bonito. Bem no centro do quarto ficava a cama de metal, que estava forrado por um belo edredron branco de seda bordado a fios de ouro, e adornado de almofadas. Na parede enfrente a cama, ficava a toucador com um puff para que pudesse se embelezar enfrente o espelho quadrado de bronze.

Foi em direção à janela, afastou as cortinas brancas e abriu a janela para o esplendor do sol poente. Voltou-se para Draco, e começou a despi-lo. Com toda delicadeza tirou as luvas de couro que protegia as mãos; "Que mãos fortes", pensou. Depois o sobretudo e o casaco, e logo em seguida a camisa branca. Gina não sabia por que, mas a cada botão que desabotoava na camisa dele, suas mãos ficavam mais trêmulas. Quando terminou, Gina passou a mão pelo peito musculoso de Draco; ele simplesmente tinha um corpo monumental. Balançou a cabeça levemente com a intenção de afastar aqueles pensamentos devastos, onde é que estava com a cabeça? Afinal de contas havia perdido a sanidade? Tinha muito que fazer.

Com muita calma e cautela, limpou e fez curativo em todos os machucados. Deu-lhe um remédio para que abaixasse a febre, era o máximo que poderia fazer por ele.

Era o que ela imaginava, mal sabia a ruiva que poderia dar a ele, o que ele mais precisava. Não imaginava ela, que a partir daquele momento poderia viver momentos fantásticos, momentos em que iria querer arruinar sua vida, dar-se para os abutres e jogar-se dos penhascos. Não sabia que sua vida acabava de dar uma reviravolta, pois os mesmos ventos que haviam trago más noticias, lhe vinha agora com um buquê de rosas.

Gina parou no marco da porta; viu Draco deitado e inconsciente em sua cama, jamais imaginou que daria abrigo para ele, ele que fora um dos vários inimigos mortais que Harry teve. Era verdade que nos últimos tempos, ele havia juntado forças e ajudado a ordem, com informações preciosas, isso ela sabia bem, pois havia ouvido bastante conversas atrás das portas para ter conhecimento de certos fatos. Foi assim que se manteve por dentro de tudo o que estava acontecendo no mundo mágico, já que, todos tentavam encobertá-la de todas as verdades. A verdade é que quando o viu Draco na beira da estrada apiedou-se dele, apenas por que Harry o também havia aceitado, apenas por isso.

Disse para si, apenas por isso! Apenas por Harry. Nada mais...

Estava cheia de correspondências para responder, cada uma mais estúpida do que a outra. Sua sincera vontade era rasgar todas e jogá-las no lixo. Ficou admirada em ver como as pessoas se tornavam i "_solidárias_" /i da noite para o dia. Era incrível como em uma semana havia conseguido receber mais cartas do que em toda sua vida. Por um momento teve o ímpeto de jogá-las na lareira que estava acessa, mas sua mãe havia aconselhado-a a responder todas elas.

Gina revirou os olhos.

Por que motivo, os deuses iriam querer castigá-la daquela forma? Primeiro eles matam seu amado, depois colocam na porta de sua casa o arquiinimigo dele, e agora faz com que todos a escrevam, enchendo-a de correspondências para responder.

- Eu devo ter feito algo de muito errado em uma outra vida - disse para si mesma.- Oh sim, eu fiz. Ou por que então, outro motivo os deuses resolveriam me castigar?

O que mais lhe faltava para acontecer? Gina descobriu quando começou a sentir um cheiro estranho de algo queimando.

- Meus bacons!

E saiu em desesperada para a cozinha. Uma cozinha muito bonita por sinal, com armários embutido, e um balcão bem no centro da cozinha. Dirigiu-se para o fogão, tirou a tampa da panela e percebeu que era tarde demais para salvar seu bacon. Mas ora bolas, onde estava com a cabeça, em deixar o bacon cozinhando sozinho? É claro tudo era culpa daquelas malditas correspondências, que a estavam enlouquecendo.

Voltou para a sala onde estava, pegou os vários envelopes e papeis e jogou-os dentro da lareira. Um sorrisinho malicioso brotou em seus lábios, sentiu-se satisfeita por ter conseguido um bom motivo para acabar com aquela agonia. Sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento, pois, e se afinal eles realmente estavam tentando ajudá-la? O que importa, refletiu, o que estava feito não poderia ser desfeito. Havia perdido a refeição, se livrado das cartas e agora estava livre para descansar. Nada mais importava.

Os dias se passaram, e nada que Gina pudesse chamar de emocionante aconteceu. Draco continuava desacordado, perdido em seus devaneios, e dizendo palavras desconexas em meio o seu delírio. Sentia-se um pouco culpada, pois não poderia fazer nada mais do que fazia por ele, não podia levá-lo ao Sant Mungus pois o destino dele seria Azkaban, nem poderia medicá-lo de uma forma mais correta, pois não sabia o que lhe havia acontecido. Aproveitaria para ouvir da boca dele, coisas que havia acontecido na guerra, e faria o que fosse necessário para fazê-lo falar. Mesmo que isso incluísse seduzi-lo! Estava decidida.

Havia resolvido não contar para sua mãe, que estava hospedando-o em sua casa. Era o melhor a fazer, Molly poderia enlouquecer, mesmo sabendo da "_inocência_" do rapaz. E talvez, esta, não permitisse que ela fizesse a ele o interrogatório que tanto ansiava.

Então começou a escrever no diário, havia sido uma recomendação do Ministério da magia, escrever em diários. Guardar neles, reportagens importantes da guerra. Ela acabou, porém, gostando, e não conseguiu livrar-se do hábito.

_ "Hoje o dia passou tão rápido e corriqueiramente, que não me dei conta quando o fim deste chegou. Só cai em mim, quando vi o sol indo embora e a noite caindo. O dia foi muito agitado, dei uma passada na cidade, para resolver alguns detalhes do meu novo empreendimento. Não posso só viver do dinheiro que Harry me deu, aliás, dinheiro que nem me chegou as mãos; o testamento ainda no foi aberto. Mas ainda sim estou tomando as primeiras medidas, para que meus planos continuem a seguir como eu desejo. Quando fiquei isolada aqui em casa, tive tempo de estudar para trabalhar com perfumes, e aprender a fazer essências e sabonetes aromáticos. A loja que irei abrir, será dedicada a esse fim. Espero que dê certo, sei que mexer com esse tipo de coisa não é nada fácil, mas eu preciso me restabelecer._

_Ainda ando muito preocupada com Draco, pois dia ele melhora, dia ele piora. A febre nunca passa por completo e os delírios ficam cada vez mais intensos. Parece que não quer acordar do pesadelo pavoroso em que se encontra._

_Gina Weasley"_

Era tarde quando Draco conseguiu acordar. Estava zonzo, e com dores no corpo como se tivesse sido triturado. A cabeça dava voltas, e sua visão ainda estava um pouco turva. Sentou-se na cama, esperou a visão clarear. Reparou que estava desnudo, exceto por sua calça. Fez um esforço para se lembrar o que havia acontecido, e quase entrou em desespero quando se lembrou. Havia sido atacado por Belatriz, depois havia tentando chegar à casa de Gina, e a partir daí não se lembrava de mais nada, absolutamente nada.

A primeira coisa que venho em sua mente, era a de saber onde estava. Era um quarto simples e bem mobiliado. Decorado com um papel de parede simples, bem de frente a ele havia um toucador de mogno, cheia de vidrinhos de perfumes e uma outra porção de coisas. Se viu refletido no espelho quadrado de bronze, sua aparência era a de um cadáver. Estava mais pálido do que o normal, havia ainda algumas olheiras em seus olhos; neles não havia emoção além de sofrimento e sua face estava sem expressão.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela do quarto, abriu a cortinas e viu a paisagem que se erguia. Campos e mais campos verdes e floridos. Mas afinal de contas onde estava? Não que não apreciasse a paisagem dali, mas não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto um vasto campo verde a caminho da casa de Gina. Logo em seguida, percebeu algo que não havia notado até aquele momento, o cheiro de maresia e um distante barulho de ondas do mar quebrando violentamente. Estava no paraíso, e não haviam lhe avisado? Pensou, mas não aquilo era bem real, seu corpo ainda era de carne e osso. Gostaria de saber quem havia sido a boa alma, que o havia acolhido.

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Quando chegou à sala de estar, percebeu que era uma casa simples, porém coberta de carinho e amor. Era bem mobiliada, e bem arrumada. Dirigiu-se a lareira, e sobre ela havia alguns porta-retratos. Quando chegou pegou um deles, se deu conta que estava na casa de Gina. Ela então, havia sido a boa alma que se apiedou dele. Detestava piedade! Mas mesmo assim, era graças a ela que não estava em Azkaban.

Todos os porta-retratos, continham cenas de Harry e Gina juntos. Em uma dessas fotos, Harry estava puxando Gina para um abraço. Sentiu uma pontinha de inveja, jamais teve aquilo... Ouviu um barulho da porta e colocou o porta-retratos de volta para o seu lugar. Se e surpreendeu ao ver Gina entrar por ela. O sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios se desfez ao vê-lo. E apesar de tudo ela correu até ele, por um momento Draco pensou que ela iria pular em seus braços, mas não foi isso que ela fez.

Gina se aproximou, e colocou as mãos na testa dele.

- Você ainda esta ardendo em febre!- sua voz saiu rouca, e ela não sabia por que. No momento em que entrou para dentro de casa e viu Draco Malfoy de pé, diante a sua lareira, descalçado e sem blusa, a primeira coisa que lhe venho à mente, foi largar as comprar de lado e ver se ele estava bem. E graças a Deus estava. - Volte para a cama já!

- Eu estou bem,- o loiro tentou argumentar. Mas a verdade era que ele não estava muito bem. Mas como todo homem ele fazia-se de forte (n/a: é engraçado como os homens podem estar quase morrendo, e mesmo assim insistem em dizer que estão bem!).- Eu consigo ficar em pé sozinho. - mas era mentira, pois se sentiu tomado por uma zonzeira, e Gina foi rápida ao perceber isto.

- Anda Draco, sente-se aqui - e ajudou-o a sentar-se no canapé. – Ainda tem certeza que se sente bem?- perguntou ironicamente.

- É, talvez eu não esteja tão bem assim!

- Não Draco, você não esta bem. Seu organismo está fraco, você precisa de vitaminas e repouso. E se ao menos soubesse o que você tem, talvez eu poderia lhe dar remédios condizentes.- virou-se e foi pegar algo na cozinha.

- Fui atacado antes de chegar aqui.

Gina parou o que estava fazendo, sentiu o terror a invadir por um momento. Pegou um remédio e voltou para a sala.

- Vo-você disse que foi, foi atacado?- perguntou, e em sua voz havia terror. Levantou-se novamente e foi até a janela, por entre a fresta da janela olhou se havia alguém observando a casa, e para seu alívio não havia.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, não fui atacado perto de sua casa. Eles nem fazem idéia que eu esteja aqui. - disse para tranqüilizá-la.

- E como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Harry me contou. Pediu que após a sua morte eu viesse ver como você estava - mentiu. Por um momento havia se sentido feliz, em saber que ela estava preocupada com ele, que foi egoísta o bastante para não contá-la a verdade, só para ter mais um pouco da atenção dela para si.

- Hum - os lábios de Gina tremeram, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Não queria chorar na frente dele, choraria mais tarde, sozinha em seu quarto. Uma lágrimazinha corriqueira escorreu, e ela a limpou rapidamente. Virou-se, foi até Draco e sentou-se ao lado dele - E por que Harry queria saber se eu estava bem?

- Acredito que, foi por que ele te amava - por que será que ele havia sentido uma certa pontada no coração ao ouvir-se dizer aquilo?

- Se ele me amasse, talvez ele tivesse sobrevivido a Guerra - um misto de revolta, se apossou dela. Engoliu em seco e prosseguiu - para ficar comigo. - Gina havia agido sem pensar. Ela estava sendo injusta, não era bem assim.

-A guerra não foi fácil - Draco pegou uma mecha de cabelo dela, e colocou atrás da orelha – Muitas pessoas morreram para que nosso mundo pudesse viver em paz - ele também engoliu em seco, lembrar-se de morte, fazia-o lembrar de sua mãe, que nem um enterro digno pôde ter. – Harry foi uma dessas pessoas. Acho que no final, ele ficou mais preocupado em matar Voldemort para te ver livre e feliz, do que para salvar os outros - dizendo isto, ele a abraçou. Pois tanto ele quanto ela estavam desolados.

Continuaram abraçados por um bom tempo, um acalentando o outro silenciosamente. Quando Gina desfez o abraço, sentiu-se mais aliviada e um pouco envergonhado. Limpou uma e outra lágrima que caiu de seus olhos.

-Desculpa - disse baixinho.

-Desculpado - e abriu um sorriso, um belo sorriso. Pela primeira vez na vida, Gina viu Draco abrir um sorriso verdadeiro e sincero, um sorriso que não era de deboche ou desprezo. – Mas você não me deve desculpas - e então ele afagou os cabelos dela.

-Acho que você deve estar morrendo de fome!- Gina tentou mudar de assunto. - Acho melhor eu ir preparar algo para podermos comer.

-Oh sim, estou morto de fome.

Gina foi para cozinha arrumar algo para eles comerem. Enquanto Draco ia até o seu closet pegar uma roupa qualquer de Harry.

- Espero que uma das roupas de Harry sirva em você. - Ele ouviu ela gritar lá da cozinha - Sabe como é, o Harry era bem magricela, enquanto você sempre teve um porte físico superior ao dele.

Entrou no close, sem ter que procurar muito achou uma gaveta com as roupas de Harry. Pegou uma muda de roupa e vestiu. A roupa lhe caiu bem, apesar de Potter nunca ter tido um bom gosto para roupas; porem um pouco apertadas, deixando suas formas torneadas bem amostra. Desceu e foi até a cozinha, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras sem espaldar perto do balcão e ficou a olhar Gina cozinhar.

Draco ficou pensar por um momento e observar as curvas sinuosas do corpo dela, era perfeito. Se ele tivesse estado no lugar de Harry, ele teria feito um esforço sobre humano para voltar para os braços dela. Decidiu que iria esperar o momento apropriado para entregar a bendita carta para ela, ela ainda tinha profundas seqüelas da guerra. Não faria sofrê-la agora. Ela precisava de tempo, como ele precisava de carinho. Por um momento Draco sentiu-se tolo por pensar assim. Mulheres era quem pensava assim, não homens como ele. Mas sim, teve que admitir, que adoraria tê-la em seus braços e provar da boca dela. Não sabia como ela havia lhe passado despercebido, todos aqueles anos, e detestou-se por não tê-la pego antes de Harry.

A ruiva percebeu quando Draco adentrou a cozinha, e sentiu-se perturbada ao ver que ele nada dizia, por um momento pôde sentir os olhos dele encima dela. Os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçaram só de pensar naquilo. Resolveu então puxar assunto com ele, talvez conseguisse as informações que tanto queria, e ainda conseguia quebrar o silencio.

-Desculpe por ter te deixado aqui sozinho, - começou- Eu realmente precisava sair para fazer umas comprinhas e visitar minha mãe. Você não havia acordado desde o dia que chegou, então imaginei que te deixar sozinho aqui não faria mal algum, já que estava desacordado.

-Não há problemas! Você não poderia deixar viver por causa de mim. Serei eternamente grato a você por ter me ajudado.

Gina se virou de repente, com um ar ameaçador.

- Eu ajudei apenas, por saber que você também ajudou a Ordem da Fênix. Caso contrario acho eu teria chamado o ministério da Magia - e virou-se novamente e voltou a cozinhar. Não estava brava com ele de modo algum, por que se tivesse, não teria aberto um largo sorriso antes de tornar a se virar para cozinhar.

- Como você sabe que eu ajudei a ordem?- perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Você não acha mesmo que eu fique esse tempo todo aqui a toa, não é mesmo? – e antes que ele respondesse algo, ela continuou - eu simplesmente dei um jeito de me manter informada. Meus pais não queriam que eu soubesse nada da guerra, me isolavam de tudo e de todos, então arrumei uma forma de descobrir as coisas por si só. - Pegou a frigideira com o filé, e a vasilha onde estavam as batatas e colocou em cima do balcão de granito. -Então quando eu ia à cidade o que era uma raridade, arrumava um jeitinho de comprar o profeta diário, quando não os pegava escondido os do papai, ou quando ele não trazia e esquecia por aí "_sem querer_". - Pegou dois pratos, garfos e facas, e colocou-os junto com a panela de comida. Sentou-se e começou a colocar comida no prato dele, e logo em seguida colocou no seu.- Quando eu não usava orelhas extensivas para ouvir o que os outros conversavam, e quando não dava um jeito de fazer Harry me contar uma coisa ou outra- Levantou-se e pegou duas taças no armário e uma garrafa de vinho.

- Vinho?- perguntou para ele. Draco apenas assentiu- pois como estava lhe dizendo, às vezes Hermione também me contava uma coisa ou outra.

- Então enquanto todos achavam que você estava aqui, diante de um oratório rezando, você estava era aprontando?- disse enquanto cortava um pedaço de filé.

-Ei! Eu ia acabar enlouquecendo aqui se não fizesse nada!- protestou brincalhona.- Mas e você, o que fazia?

-Eu?

-Hum hum.

-Bom, -mastigou primeiro o pedaço de filé que estava em sua boca e logo em seguida continuou- eu trabalhei como agente duplo, depois da morte de Dumbledore - as imagens daquele dia tornou a passar por sua mente como um flash, porém ele falou para ela como se fosse uma crise já superada- Eu vi, o que estava fazendo. Não foi culpa minha, Voldemort me deu a opção: ou eu tentava matar o velho, ou meus pais morriam. Não tive escolha, meus pais podiam ser o que for, mas eram meus pais.

- Eu sei como é isso- disse baixinho. Gina pegou a mão dele e afagou-a e ele retribuiu o carinho.

- Depois então da morte dele, eu tentei concertar meu erro. Nesse meio tempo minha mãe faleceu, acho que foi melhor assim - e emendou antes que ela falasse algo- minha mãe estava sofrendo demais. Depois me tornei agente duplo, com a ajuda de Snape. Uma tarefa que não foi nada fácil, conquistei com alguma dificuldade a confiança dos membros da ordem, e vivi assim desde então.

- E quanto a esses machucados, a sua febre e delírios?

- Antes de vir para cá, que era a minha ultima missão como membro da Ordem da Fênix, encontrei minha tia Belatriz. Ela veio para cima de mim, me acusando de traidor, e de culpado pela morte de minha mãe.- Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olhos, por piedade a ele, Gina se levantou de tal forma que pudesse limpá-la. Um toque leve e macio, e ele sentiu-se eternamente grato por aquele toque. Em momento algum houve vergonha.

Draco tomou um gole de vinho e continuou seu breve relato- E então, o marido de minha tia atacou-me com a maldição de i _cruciatus_ /i - ao dizer isto, o rosto de Gina retorceu-se em uma careta de dor. - e então antes que eu me recuperasse, ela mesma, me acertou com uma nova maldição. Por um instante pensei que iria morrer, mas fui esperto o bastante para lançar um feitiço nela também.

- Que feitiço?- a ruiva perguntou curiosa, e também saciou-se com um pouco de vinho.

- Não consigo me lembrar- e diante a expressão confusa dela, ele acrescentou- apenas lembro que mirei a varinha nela e soltei um feitiço qualquer.

- E depois?- Gina parou de comer para ouvi-lo.

- E depois o que?- e levou a boca mais um pouco do filé de frango.

- O que você fez, oras?- respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo- Sua tia, como você fez para chegar aqui?

-Bom, depois que eu fiquei desacordado - Draco cortou outro pedaço do file e levou a baca, experimentou mais um pouco de vinho e continuou- quando acordei no beco escuro em que eu me encontrava, já era tarde. Então aparatei por aqui com alguma dificuldade e vim andando lentamente. Quase não tinha forças, a ultima coisa que me lembro, é de desabar perto dos seus portões.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois ousavam dizer algo. Apenas olhavam um para o outro. Lá fora, os céus ameaçavam cair, uma tempestade se formava. O único barulho no ambiente era os sons dos relâmpagos e trovões. Gina desviou o olhar, não suportou sustentá-lo; Draco soltou uma leve risadinha e tomou o ultimo gole de vinho. E continuou olhando para a ruiva. A ruiva no entanto, mesmo sem olhar, sentiu os olhos dele pousarem sobre ela. Um olhar diferente de qualquer outro que já tivesse sobre caído sobre ela. Havia sido desejada por vários, mas não daquela forma. Sentiu um fluxo fervente subir por suas bochechas, e a vergonha estampar-se em si. Tinha que quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Você não gostaria de visitar os penhascos comigo?- sugeriu, e forçou-se sorrir. Um sorriso meigo e angelical, e sem qualquer malícia. O sorriso de uma mulher generosa.

- Os céus estão ameaçando a cair lá fora!- argumentou.

- Vamos, você vai ver, é maravilhoso.- levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ele - é a melhor hora de se ver o mar dos penhascos.- Ele não recusou. Levantou-se e deu a mão a ela. Sentiu o toque quente de suas palmas. Calor emanava dali.

Quando saíram, a cor dos céus era de um roxo profundo. Era possível ver as nuvens carregadas que ameaçavam despencar a qualquer momento. Um relâmpago ou outro podiam ser visto vez por outra.

Em momento algum Gina largou a mão dele, levaria-o ao seu santuário, custe o que custasse. Com sol ou chuva, não importava. Levaria para os penhascos. Enquanto atravessavam o portão, permitiu-se interrogar do por que em querê-lo levar até lá. Um lugar que pertencia só a ela e Harry. Sempre havia odiado Draco Malfoy, e agora o que estava sentindo? O que a compelia a fazer aquilo? Algo dentro de seu peito, lhe dizia que aquilo não era nada bom... Mas não deu razão a esses pensamentos eloqüentes, tinha algo a fazer e o faria! Com essa determinação Gina continuou com o seu trajeto até os penhascos, sem mais deixar o coração lhe dominar de perguntas.

Draco sentiu o passo da ruiva acelerar, e puxá-lo com um pouco mais de violência. Porém, seguiu-a sem protestar. Com que andavam, (n/a: e quase passei o meu sarcasmo para o personagem) o cheiro de maresia impregnado no ar, se tornava mais forte. Um ar que parecia que poderia, curar todas as suas feridas...

**Well I don't know if I'm ready**

_(Bom, eu não sei se estou preparado)_

**To be the man I have to be**

_(Pra ser o homem que tenho de ser)_

Não demorou muito para chegarem aos penhascos, e a sensação que teve foi maravilhosa. O ar de liberdade, e de felicidade estavam bem ali, para serem respirados. O mar se agitava lá embaixo, com grande violência, mas isso não o assustava. O barulho das ondas batendo violentamente contra aquele enorme rochedo soava como uma linda melodia. Acalentava e arrebatava a alma!

**I hope he understands**

_(Espero que ele seja compreensivo)_

**That he can take this life**

_(Que ele abrace essa vida)_

**And hold it by the hand**

_(Segure-a pela mão)_

Gina sentiu-se invadida pela paz, quando ficou diante o mar que se erguia lá embaixo. Era tudo aquilo que ela queria, e agora queria dividir aquilo com Draco.

**Welcome to this place**

_(Bem-vindo à esse lugar)_

**I'll show you everything**

_(Vou te mostrar tudo)_

**With arms wide open**

_(Com os braços bem abertos)_

Era em busca de paz que ela estava, e era paz o que ela sempre encontrava ali. O som da maré se agitando lá em baixo, uniu-se ao som dos relâmpagos formando uma linda sinfonia. Como era bom gozar daquela paz... Abriu os braços, de forma que o vento úmido e cálido pudesse transpassá-la. Era maravilhoso poder estar ali, sentir-se viva novamente, sem dores e nem preocupações...

- Eu amo este lugar...- disse para si mesma.

- Ele realmente é lindo.- o outro respondeu.

- É lindo, reconfortante, aconchegante...- a ruiva abraçou a si mesma, sentindo-se extasiada- O melhor presente que já ganhei- sua voz soava como vindo direto de um sonho.

**I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side**

_(Vou respirar fundo,trazê-la pro meu lado)_

Ele também respirou fundo, aquilo era o paraíso. Sentiu uma dor no peito, logo estaria saindo do paraíso e indo para o inferno! Queria estar ali, por mais um momento, por mais uns dias, uns meses, uns anos. Fugir da realidade...

Aproximou-se da ruiva, e sentiu o frenesi que ela teve quando ele a pegou pela cintura, quase pode ver o rubor que subiu pelas faces dela. Virou-a para si, olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, mesmo que isso fosse quase impossível por causa da escuridão.

- Posso passar essa noite aqui na sua casa?- sua voz estava rouca, havia se decidido iria embora pela manhã antes que ela acordasse e deixaria a carta com ela.- Irei embora logo pela manhã.

Gina abaixou os olhos, jamais conseguiria sustentar aquele olhar. Um olhar frio e calculista.

- Você pode ficar o tempo que precisar, estão lhe procurando por você e outros comensais da morte. Deixe a poeira abaixar, você pode ficar o tempo que precisar. Todos nós ficamos com seqüelas da guerra- olhou nos olhos dele agora, o vento ainda agitando os seus cabelos- poderia ficar aqui e me fazer companhia durante um tempo.

Agora foi a vez dele não conseguir sustentar o olhar. Levou o olhar para o horizonte que se estendia...

- Não seria correto...

- Todos merecem uma segunda chance.

Ele pegou as mãos dela, era novidade para ele, nunca ninguém havia sido generoso com ele. E agora largas portas de generosidade estavam abertas para ele, por que não aceitar? Precisava de tempo para por a mente em ordem, e por que não ali? Só achava a situação esquisita: ele na casa de uma Weasley, que havia sido a namorada do seu ex-arquiinimigo. O mundo dava voltas...

Talvez não fosse egoísmo da sua parte, permitir que ficasse e se recuperasse. Então por que não ficar, e se dar uma nova chance?

- Não vou mesmo te atrapalhar?

- Não mesmo.- a ruiva respondeu.

- Muito obrigado.

- Não há de quê.

Com isso Draco a abraçou, mas não era um abraço de desejo ou volúpia, e sim um abraço de agradecimento...

**Well I just heard the news today**

_(É, acabei de ouvir as notícias de hoje)_

**It seems my life is going to change**

_(Parece que minha vida vai mudar)_

**It seems my life is going to change**

_(Parece que minha vida vai mudar)_

**Then tears of joy stream down my face**

_(E lágrimas de felicidade desceram rosto abaixo)_

Quando voltaram, nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra. Draco seguiu para o quarto onde estava, e foi se deitar. Jogou-se na cama e um estrépito da cama afundando foi ouvido. Mas o rapaz não deu importância para isso. A única coisa que povoava sua mente era a nova chance que a vida havia acabado de lhe dar. Com um sorriso bobo, fitou-o o teto. Estava feliz, de uma forma que jamais imaginou estar.

Lentamente o sono foi lhe dominando, suas pálpebras ficavam cada vez mais pesadas, até que adormeceu em fim.

"_O amor é o fogo que arde sem se ver._

_É ferida que dói e não se sente._

_É um contentamento descontente._

_É dor que desatina sem doer."_

Após o seu refrescante banho, Gina enrolou-se na toalha e foi para o quarto que estava. Ainda enrolada na toalha, sem pensar duas vezes, jogou-se na cama de braços abertos.

Quanto tempo fazia que ela não sentia aquela paz interior? Um mês? Dois? Não sabia. Não conseguia lembrar-se a ultima vez em que esteve tão bem consigo mesma. Sem motivo aparente algum. Afinal teria superado a morte de Harry? Não sabia responder.

Mas por que povoar sua mente de pensamentos tristes se estava tão feliz? Estava feliz, e não queria que essa felicidade fosse embora rapidamente. Precisava ficar viva, precisava sentir-se viva. Era tudo o que queria e necessitava, estar viva por si só.

Mentalmente, passeou novamente pelo caminho que levava aos penhascos escarpados, como aquilo lhe fazia bem...

A ruiva não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali navegando pelos penhascos, mas só se deu conta de que era tarde quando havia começado a cochilar. Com muito desanimo levantou-se e foi até o closet pegar uma roupa para si, não deu muita importância no que iria vestir, pois afinal ia dormir.(n/a: credo que ideologia!) Sem reparar pegou uma camisola preta de seda. Vestiu-a. Sentou-se no puf, pegou um pente no toucador e começou a pentear os longos cabelos ruivos. Olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho, estava mais bela do que nunca. Não tinha mais nenhuma sarna no rosto, sua pele estava límpida.

Como havia mudado, não tinha mais nenhum traço infantil. Agora era uma mulher, e muito bonita...

Após pentear-se, Gina foi se deitar. Vários pensamentos ainda povoavam sua mente, mas foi sem nenhuma dificuldade que caiu no sono.

Por fim, os céus desabaram. Uma chuva torrencial caiu sobre os jardins da ruiva; lavando e levando qualquer tipo de tristeza...

**Notas da autora**:Ufa! Terminei. O capítulo ficou um pouco menor do que o outro, mas ainda assim não foi tão pacato. Antes que eu me esqueça, mil perdões pelo atraso com o capítulo, por um motivo pessoal fiquei impossibilitada de terminar o capítulo. Mas aqui esta ele. Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, Lize lupin, que sempre tem me dado a maior força; Kiki que sempre que pode me deixa um comentário; Maggy, que sempre me deixa comentários enormes(adoro esse tipo de coment), Morgana que sempre me apóia, e Selene minha amiga do peito, e que sem ela a fic não teriam tão poucos erros gramaticais.bjos

P.S.: As coisas por aqui só funcionam com chantagem barata emociona. Sem coments eu não atualizo ta certo? O capitulo três esta quase pronto se tudo correr bem, e vcs comentarem bastante até semana que vem poderemos ter o quinto capitulo(que era onde devíamos estar se não tivesse de deixar de atualizar)


	5. Eu queria ter um Anjo

**_ Capitulo 3_**

**_Eu queria ter um anjo _**

Após a violenta chuva na noite anterior, a rocha dos penhascos se encontrava úmida, o mar estava calmo e um cheiro inebriante de terra molhada e maresia impregnada no ar. A brisa passava por si carinhosamente, e a luz do sol poente estava tão débil que se podia olhar para o horizonte sem se preocupar em machucar os olhos. O céu estava divido entre o azul da manhã, a escuridão da noite e o efeito púrpura, que os raios solares causavam. Um verdadeiro resplendor.

Essa paisagem era observada através de um par de olhos castanhos. Gina terminou de enxaguar a taça de cristal que estava lavando, e depositou-a no escorredor. Do armário pegou dois copos e colocou-os na mesa, em seguida foi tirar o bacon da frigideira; tudo no mais profundo silêncio. Mais bacon foi colocado na frigideira, e uma fumaça que saiu tomou formas dançantes e sumiu pela abertura da caifas. O chilrear dos pássaros entrava sorrateiramente pelas frestas da janela, e novamente um novo cheiro de bacon frito se fez presente.

Aquela era uma região bem afastada dos tumultos dos grandes centros urbanos, ali o ritmo calmo do interior dominava, ao contrario das movimentadas avenidas de Londres. Parecia um lugar de outro mundo, outro tempo. As casas, as ruas, os armazéns eram todas construídas no estilo vitoriano, mas as lendas e histórias eram um tanto mais antigas. Isso se devia, por estarem perto do país de Gales; sendo assim, as lendas inglesas, gaulesas, celtas e saxônicas se difundiram de uma forma tão graciosa que pareciam uma só.

O lugar era tão reconfortante, tudo o que ela queria na vida. Estava tão feliz, e nem sabia por que, imaginou que da mesma forma que a chuva havia varrido o terreiro de sua casa, havia também lavado sua alma. Queria viver ali o resto de seus dias, decidiu-se. Mas não sozinha, queria viver um grande amor, uma nova grande aventura. Precisava daquilo, ou a chama em seu coração iria se apagar, e ela não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

Colocou o resto das coisas sobre o balcão, e tomou seu café da manhã rapidamente. Logo em seguida foi para o seu quarto se trocar, mas parou diante a porta do quarto onde Draco dormia. A porta estava entreaberta; por entre a fresta tentou ver de esguelha se ele ainda estava dormindo. Quando ela chegou mais perto para olhar, a porta se abriu bruscamente. Gina deu um pulo de susto, e se viu cara a cara com Draco.

-Me bisbilhotando ruiva?- a voz de Draco saía arrastada, calma e suave. Um sorrisinho debochado brincava em seus lábios, fazendo com que Gina se sentisse mais envergonhada.

-Não- a ruiva tentou parecer o mais normal possível.- Eu só achei estranho aporta estar aberta e vim ver se você estava ai ainda.

-Só isso mesmo?

-Na verdade não- pouco a pouco, Gina sentiu que as faces ficarem menos vermelhas. Percebeu que as ultimas palavras que ela disse, havia prendido mais ainda a atenção do loiro nela. Gina umedeceu os lábios ressequidos com a ponta da língua, observou que Draco estava sem camisa, ficou encantada com a vista.- Olha eu vou sair, vou resolver umas coisinhas lá em Londres, o café da manhã esta pronto. Por favor lave as vasilhas que sujar. Não vou demorar muito, mas não volto pro almoço.

-Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?- perguntou desapontado.

-Nada que mereça ser comentado.- ele apenas anuiu a cabeça.- Então deixe eu me apressar - deu um beijo no rosto dele e se foi. Naquele momento, foi a vez dele ficar com o rosto em chamas. Draco colocou a cabeça para fora do corredor e vigiou a ruiva desaparecer pela porta de um quarto. Ela acabaria lhe matando daquela forma, concluiu.

A ala de visitas de pacientes quase recuperados no hospital Sant Mungus era um lugar tranqüilo, diferente algumas outras. O sol entrava através das venezianas abertas. Hermione estava olhando através delas, um olhar vago e sem emoção. Os dias estavam se tornando tediosos para ela... Desde o fim da guerra, estava trancada naquele lugar. No ultimo duelo ela se feriu gravemente, devido a um feitiço de arte das trevas que a havia acerto pelas costas. As imagens sempre lhe vinham à tona, era inevitável. Por um momento viu o fluxo de sua vida esvaziar-se, era a pior sensação que alguém poderia ter na vida...

Ela passava dias e dias assim, (n/a: pensando na morte da bezerra) olhando para o além, e esperando a promessa de um novo começo. Estava longe de seus livros, de sua vida, de sua família. As pessoas vinham lhe visitar sempre, mas era sempre do ruivo de quem mais sentia falta. Havia sido graças a ele, no momento em que a levavam para o hospital na maca, Rony segurava sua mão e lhe fazia promessas... Era aquilo que a fazia aturar aquele lugar, as promessas de Rony!

Ficou sabendo por intermédio da auxiliar de seu curandeiro, que em breve ela teria alta, bastaria saber quanto era esse valor de em i "_breve_" /i . Apesar de Rony visitá-la quase todos os dias, sentia uma vontade imensa de encontrá-lo logo. Não se agüentava de tanta excitação.

A moça estava tão presa em seus devaneios, que nem se deu conta quando uma das enfermeiras abriu a porta e deixou Gina entrar. A ruiva caminhou a passos largos até a outra, havia muito que se conversar por ali.

- Olá! - Hermione ouviu uma voz doce atrás de si. Estava tão presa aos seus devaneios, que por um momento não havia reconhecido a voz melodiosa de Gina. Com muito cuidado, virou-se levemente para poder encarar a moça. Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido, mas não o bastante que não pudesse esforçar-se para ver a amiga.

-Olá! Como estas?- Mione estava sentada em uma poltrona branca de frente para a janela do quarto. A ruiva pegou a mão dela e ajoelhou-se a sua frente com muito cuidado. Havia fragilidade por todo seu corpo, e uma palidez oriunda em sua pele.

-Estou bem. - um sorriso sincero alastrou-se em seu rosto. Mas será que estava mesmo?

-E quais são os bons ventos que a trazem aqui? - a voz da outra saia tão delicada devido à enfermidade, que mais parecia uma melodia mágica.

-Ora, não posso mais visitar a minha amiga?- indagou temerosa. Teria vindo só por que precisava dos conselhos dela? Não seria egoísmo e crueldade da sua parte? Oh, por Merlin, não havia se dado conta, mas Hermione estava tão mal quanto ela. Teve vontade de chorar. Seu sorriso desfez.

Hermione acariciou a face de Gina.

-O que foi Gi? Acho que temos muito o que conversar! Conjure uma poltrona, sente-se e me conte tudo! E isso é uma ordem e não um pedido.

p A ruiva obedeceu, não protestou, apenas obedeceu. Sua mente estava um turbilhão agora. Conjurou a poltrona, sentou-se nela, e ficou calada por uns instantes, era necessário por tudo em ordem, e não se apressar para não esquecer nenhum detalhe.

-Pode começar- falou a outra.

Gina umedeceu os lábios ressequidos, mordeu o lábio inferior, aquilo era mais difícil do que aparentava ser. Pois então começou a contar tudo a amiga. Desde a ultima vez que viu Harry, do velório, como encontrou Draco Malfoy em seu portão e como havia se apiedado dele. Como havia ficado feliz com a melhora dele e como estavam indo tão bem...

-É mesmo?- retrucou- Não a nada mais do que isso?

p Por um momento os olhos de Gina ficaram petrificados, como Hermione podia ousar tanto? Levantou-se com um pulo, abraçou os abraços e começou a andar impacientemente pela sala. – O que você pensa que eu sou?

-Um ser humano como todos os outros.- Gina virou-se para ela, e seu olhar havia trevas, arrependimento, culpa.

- Eu não a culpo,- a outra tentou justificar, sabia pelo que a amiga estava passando – é normal. Você esta vulnerável - Gina parou diante a janela

-É o que você pensa?

- Sim- respondeu calmamente- Tanto você quanto ele, acabaram de perder muita coisa importante, estão fracos, necessitam um do apoio do outro. É normal.

A ruiva virou-se para Hermione, uma lágrima havia escorrido de seus olhos, mas o que aquilo importava? Tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar.

-E o que você me sugere? - replicou, sua voz saindo por um fiasco.

- Deixe ele viver lá, se algo acontecer, aconteceu!

Um sorriso realmente sincero brotou de seus lábios.

As duas ficaram conversando mais um bom tempo. Hermione contou para ela, como Rony a havia salvado, com que freqüência a ia visitar, e como era um tédio viver ali. Depois ficaram a conversar sobre outras diversas coisas.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo me visitar.

-Ora, você sempre foi minha amiga, não acha que era o mínimo que eu deveria fazer?- Gina afagou a mão de Hermione, e sentiu-se imensamente grata por sempre poder contar com ela.

-Antes que se vá, quero lhe falar mais uma coisa. Harry faleceu, ele deu a vida por todos nós, e queria o melhor para você. Jamais iria querer vê-la se lamentando pelos cantos. Acredito que ele desejaria que você fosse feliz, mesmo que isso significasse substituir o amor dele.

Dizendo essas palavras Hermione soltou a amiga, e deixou-a partir, dando a ruiva o que pensar.

Ao caminho de casa, Gina teve muito o que pensar. Por isso resolveu passar o dia fora, sozinha. Isolada. E foi o que fez.

A ruiva parou diante a porta de azevinho de sua casa. Passou o dia inteiro pensando no que havia conversado com Hermione, sentia-se imensamente feliz por saber que ela e seu irmão estavam se acertando, e um temor profundo por não saber o que mais fazer de sua vida.

-Em um momento eu tenho tudo planejado, em outro o meu mundo se desmorona!- disse para se mesma.

Com um temor inexplicável, ela levou a mão até a maçaneta de bronze e a girou. Quando adentrou a casa, quase tomou um susto, não havia reparado que as luzes estavam apagadas. Exceto pelas velas nos pequenos pedestais de madeira, e as velas do dos castiçais e candelabros de prata.

A primeira coisa que fez, foi se perguntar se Draco estava na casa, a débil luz era insuficiente para iluminar os cantos da casa, ela não conseguia ver nada na penumbra.

-Draco? - chamou, não deu nenhum passo. Ainda se encontrava no hall de entrada. Quando virou-se levemente, tomou um susto com Draco bem do seu lado, com apenas o rosto iluminado pela luz da vela.

-Me chamou?- ele perguntou com uma falsa inocência. i "_Não, imagina, só estava a testar minha voz_" /i , pensou a ruiva, mas achou melhor não dizer nada.

-O que você fez com a minha casa?- disse exasperada?

-Eu apenas apaguei as luzes e acendi as velas. Há algo de mal nisto?

-Por quê?

-Por que, como eu deduzi que você chegaria tarde, resolvi jantar a luz de velas. - respondeu simplesmente.

-Você não estava pensando em trazer nenhuma rapariga para minha casa, não é mesmo?- o tom da ruiva era ameaçador, ela mirou o dedo bem no peito dele. Só de pensar que ele poderia ter levado uma rapariga a casa dela, a enlouquecia.

-Não! Só estava esperando você chegar. Por favor, suba e tome um banho para que possamos jantar.- Draco disse de forma tão polida, que não houve como Gina retrucar. Ela então, fez o que ele pediu, subiu até o seu quarto para se banhar.

Como no resto da casa, o seu quarto só se encontrava iluminado por velas, e um cheiro doce pairava no ar, tornando tudo muito romântico. Sobre sua cama, jazia um vestido negro. Era um belo vestido, sobre o toucador dento de uma caixinha, estava separado um colar, brincos e uma pulseira de brilhantes. Não sabia o que fazer. No alto do espelho tinha um bilhetinho, escrito a uma letra pequena e bem caprichosa:

"_Use-as, era de minha mãe, e vem sendo_

_passado a todas as mulheres da minha família" _

Foi até o banheiro, tolhas verde musgo foram postas no lugar das brancas. Sais de frutas, e óleos de banho foram postos na mesinha que ficava próxima á banheira. Tudo minuciosamente arrumado. Enquanto se despia, a água quente jorrava dentro da banheira. O que Draco estava aprontando para aquela noite? Tinha medo até de pensar, por isso prolongaria o máximo possível o seu banho. Gina prendeu os ruivos cabelos, entrou na banheira.

** Wish I had an angel **

_ (Eu queria ter um anjo) _

Havia resolvido fazer uma surpresa à ruiva, era como se fosse uma forma de agradecimento pelo o que ela estava fazendo por ele. Torcia para que ela não houvesse o interpretado mal. Queria apenas uma noite romântica, nada de sério é claro, pois se sentiria um cafajeste; apenas uma noite diferente para animar a ruiva. Pegou um envelope dentro de um de seus bolsos, olhou, entregaria aquilo para ela. Só estava esperando o momento certo. Balançou levemente o liquido em seu cálice de cristal, e levou-o a boca.

** For one moment of love **

_ (Para um momento de amor) _

** I wish I had you're angel to night **

_(Eu queria ter o seu anjo essa noite) _

Draco se colocou ao pé da escada, a espera da ruiva. Quando estava em toda a sua majestade no alto da escada, se pôs a descer da escada, Draco não pode deixar de pensar em algo malicioso. A mulher estava linda, um anjo, uma rainha em seu pedestal. Ela vestia um vestido negro todo bordado, com um decote quadrado e as costas toda nua, as mangas em tecido negro transparente em manga de morcego. O colar de diamantes tocava sua cálida pele, o único adorno ali. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, com algumas mechas soltas. Estava levemente maquiada, e os lábios estavam tingidos de vermelho. Só faltava um diadema, refletiu.

Havia preparado tudo minuciosamente. Através de uma coruja comprou o vestido, e o colar de diamantes, no cofre da família Malfoy no Gringotes. Não havia imaginado que Gina iria ficar tão deslumbrante. Um ar de soberba e ingenuidade, poder, amor, como se tudo aquilo concentrasse em sua beleza. Quando ela desceu o ultimo degrau, Draco pegou a mão dela e beijou.

A ruiva sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se todo ao toque daqueles lábios macios em sua mão. O cheiro inebriante que emanava dele, oh, ela acabaria por enlouquecer. Com displicência ele acompanhou-a até a mesa. Ela se sentou em um dos extremos e ele no outro. Um de frente para o outro. Era uma mesa de seis cadeiras, ótimo, refletiu; Uma boa distância entre os dois. A escuridão ainda predominava, a mesa estava enfeitada com castiçais e flores silvestres secas.

Com um toque da varinha, uma comida apetitosa apareceu diante os seus olhos. Peixe grelhado, batatas, bacons, pernil, fole recheado... Um banquete. Mais um toque de varinha, e a comida foi servida e o vinho tinto posto em taças de cristal. Uma musica lenta começou a soar do radio da cozinha.

** Deep into a dying day **

_(Dentro de um dia de morte) _

**I took a step outside **

_ (Eu estive um passo fora) _

-Hum... Esse vinho é maravilhoso - a ruiva disse ao degustar do vinho. Um gosto doce, e um cheiro inebriante. A principio se sentiu zonza, estava de estômago vazio, isso não era bom, poderia ficar bêbada facilmente. Experimentou um pouco da comida, talvez assim a zonzeira passasse. Enquanto comiam, nenhum dos dois nada disse, foi um profundo silêncio quebrado apenas pela musica de fundo que tocava...

** An innocent heart **

_(De um coração inocente) _

** Prepare to hate me for when I may**

_ (Prepare-se para me odiar) _

A ruiva jamais imaginou como ela e Draco poderiam se dar tão bem. Parecia que estavam andando em completa sintonia, dançando no ritmo perfeito das estrelas cósmicas. Eles se davam tão bem... Quando se deu conta do que estava pensando, Gina balançou a cabeça levemente, aquilo era loucura, procurou no fundo de sua mente um bom motivo para detestar aquele homem de smoking. Sim, ele estava encantador. Os olhos cinzentos, mais vivos do que nunca. Como nunca havia o percebido antes, se perguntou, queria tirá-lo da sua cabeça, mas descobriu que já era impossível.

Do lado oposto da mesa, pensamentos devastos invadiam a mente do Loiro. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, sentiu uma vontade louca de possuir a ruiva, tê-la em seus braços, sentir a boca macia dela. Potter tirou a sorte grande, mas ele não estava mais entre eles; não poderia deixar uma mulher daquelas desolada, cuidaria dela com o maior prazer, pensando nisso, Draco abriu um sorrisinho sinico.

** This night will hurt you like never before **

_ (Essa noite vai machucá-lo como nenhuma antes) _

Após comerem, Draco girou a varinha e a comida tirada, no lugar dela, foi posta a sobremesa. Dessa fez porém, ele se serviu de champanhe (n/a.: meu Deus que mistureba é essa???? Ele ta afim de ficar tonto?????aposto que vai acordar de ressaca no dia seguinte). Enquanto comiam silenciosamente, ele a observou, o decote quadrado deixou o busto bem à mostra. Ele teve vontade de rir, seria loucura continuar ali uns dias, ficar do lado da ruiva e não poder tocá-la, era maldade com qualquer homem. Ela era diferente, nenhuma outra mulher o havia tocado daquela forma, havia levado várias outras para a cama, muito mais bonitas do que a ruiva. Mas nenhuma havia transpassado a fortaleza do seu coração. E ela, foi muito além, Draco só gostaria de saber como nunca a havia notado antes.

Estava na hora. O loiro pegou um envelope de dentro de um boldo interno da sua roupa e deu para a ruiva. Gina olhou para o envelope amarelado timbrado, com as mãos trêmulas a ruiva abriu o envelope, desdobrou-o. Draco observou-a ler o conteúdo da carta, e ficando cada vez mais horrorizada com o que lia.

-Você quer acabar comigo?- a ruiva segurava-se para não chorar, aquilo era horrível. Como ousavam.

-Eu não tinha conhecimento do conteúdo da carta.- ele respondeu.

-Por que não me entregou isto antes.

-Não queria lhe ver triste, por isso achei melhor te entregar agora.

-Olha Draco- Gina buscou inspiração no mais fundo do seu coração - a noite foi maravilhosa, muito obrigada mesmo, mas isto daqui acabou comigo...

-Já disse eu não sabia o conteúdo da carta - não estava mentindo,- por isso não vi mal algum lhe entregar somente agora. Desculpe se eu te chateei.

-Você não sabe mesmo o que tem aqui? - perguntou em um ultimo momento de esperança, mas ele balançou a cabeça negativamente - É uma carta...- teria coragem de continuar???- É uma carta...

Talvez fosse melhor começar de uma outra forma. Olhou no fundo dos olhos de Draco, e não havia expressão alguma, só dor...

-Eu só recebi esta carta h... - ele tentou explicar, mas foi cortado pela ruiva.

** Old loves they die hard **

_ (Velhos amores são difíceis de morrer) _

** Old lies they die harder**

_ (Velhas mentiras mais ainda) _

-Você não me deve explicações. Aliás, você não sabia o conteúdo. - ela não estava brava, estava infeliz. – É uma proposta para que eu venda a minha história para um tablóide- disse por fim(n/a:aposto que pensaram que fosse outra coisa)- mas Rita Skeeter escreveu da forma mais vulgar possível.

Uma lagrima escorreu...

** I wish I had angel for one moment of love **

_ (Eu queria ter um anjo, Para um momento de amor) _

** I wish I had your angel, your Virgen Mary undone **

_(Eu queria ter um anjo, sua Virgem Maria desfeita) _

Draco levantou-se e foi até a ruiva, no extremo oposto da mesa. Pegou-a pelo queixo e levou o olhar dela para junto ao seu, limpou as lagrimas que escorriam. A música tocava ainda, lenta, baixa e calma; o oposto de seu coração, que batia descompassado. Pegou a mão de Gina, e levantou-a. Ele só queria tê-la para ele, se Potter foi estúpido bastante para desperdiçá-la ele apenas lamentava, pois agora era a oportunidade dele. Levou-a mais para o centro da sala e começou a dançar.

Gina aceitou sem protestar. Um dor de cabeça tomou conta dela, causado pela notícia, o vinho e sua vontade de chorar reprimida. Precisava de um ombro amigo, e Draco estava emprestando-o para ela.(n/a: como ela é inocente!!!!) Hermione estava errada, ela não tinha nenhum sentimento colorido por ele, era apenas compaixão, ou era ao menos o que ela pensava. A dança era lenta...

** I'm in love with my lust **

_(Estou apaixonada pelo meu desejo) _

** Burning angel wings to dust **

_ (De transformar asas de anjo em pó) _

O cheiro da ruiva era maravilhoso, a pele branquinha e sensível. Draco não tinha certeza de quanto tempo agüentaria se segurar. Estavam dançando tão colocados, os Deuses estavam querendo ser injusto com ele. Mas afinal, não havia sido ele quem provocara aquele momento???

A dança seguida, com os braços enrolados no pescoço de Draco, Gina sentiu a fragrância do corpo dele e por um momento desejou-o só para si. Os pensamentos dela eram os mesmo que o dele.

Draco não resistiu mais, e lentamente começou a beijar o ombro da ruiva, com beijos suaves e delicados.

** I wish I had your angel tonight **

_ (Eu queria ter o seu anjo essa noite) _

Gina sentiu-se um arrepio subir pela espinha, como ele havia tido coragem? Não imaginou que ele fosse tão longe, então o que havia imaginado aquilo era uma emboscada para ela. Pensou que ele poderia tentar forçá-la algo, mas não, havia sido de uma forma tão natural. Na verdade não havia sido ousadia dele, ela desejava aquilo tanto quanto ele, se dependesse dela não haveria iniciativa. Mas ele havia tomado, e de uma forma bem romântica, e ela agradecia aos céus por isso. Não rejeitou as caricias.

** I'm going down so frail and cruel **

_ (Eu estou caindo tão frágil e cruel) _

** Drunking disguise changes all of the rules **

_ (O disfarce das bebidas muda todas as regras) _

Ela parou de valsar, Draco sentiu o coração quase sair pela boca. Ela agora o mandaria embora, chamaria-o de cafajeste e nem queria pensar no mais o que. E ela tinha toda razão. Mas ele se surpreendeu, ela estava o olhando, no fundo dos olhos. Chegou mais perto agarrou-o pelo pescoço e deu um beijo nele. Ele ficou sem direção por um momento, e queria lembrar-se da vez em que alguma mulher o havia deixado assim. Nunca, a ruiva era excepcional. Ele retribuiu o beijo, e agarrou-a pela cintura.

Talvez fosse o efeito da bebida, talvez não, mas o que importava queria estar junto aquele corpo macio de qualquer jeito, e pouco estava se importando como isso ocorreria. Se a ruiva acordasse com raiva dele na manhã seguinte, não importava seduziria ela novamente até tê-la novamente.

** Old loves they die hard **

_ (Velhos amores são difíceis de morrer)_

**b Old lies they die harder /b **

_(Velhas mentiras mais ainda) _

O rapaz começou a passar a mão por seu corpo, enquanto o beijava ela pensou se não estaria traindo Harry, afinal de contas nem havia esperado ele "esfriar no caixão" e já estava com outro. Aqueles pensamentos a torturavam, mas o que importava era resolver aproveitar o momento ao máximo, talvez não houvesse "bis" e queria aproveitar tudo o que podia, deixaria a consciência pesar na manhã seguinte.

** I wish I had angel for one moment of love **

_(Eu queria ter um anjo, Para um momento de amor) _

** I wish I had your angel, Virgen Mary undone**

_(Eu queria ter seu anjo, sua Virgem Maria desfeita) _

Disse para si mesmo que não queria que fosse tão rápido, queria aproveitá-la todinha. Por fim não resistiu, aliás não estava resistindo a muito, enfiou a mão por debaixo do longo vestido, sentiu o corpo desnudo dela ali, e quase viu o paraíso. Draco começou a beijar o busto dela desejando tê-la naquele momento, só bastaria saber se a ruiva iria querer...

** I'm in love with my lust **

_ (Estou apaixonada pelo meu desejo) _

** Burning angel wings to dust **

_(De transformar asas de anjo em pó) _

**b I wish I had your angel tonight /b **

_(Eu queria ter o seu anjo essa noite)_

Amor, desejo, o que era? Pouco importava agora. Queria poder tocá-lo sem medo, e sentir a rude pele dele em si. Enquanto ele lhe beijava com as mãos trêmulas ela desfez ao nó da gravata borboleta, e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Quando terminou a tarefa, tirou o casaco e a blusa dele de uma vez só e jogou-a para um canto qualquer. Começou beijar o ombro dele, então foi a vez dele de sentir um prazer crescente em si.

Ainda beijando-a, Draco resolveu que era hora de subir, para poderem ficar mais confortáveis em uma cama. A tarefa de levá-la para o quarto fora fácil, a ruiva estava experimentado de um êxtase que a impedia de pensar, deixando-o que fizesse o que quisesse com ela.

** Last dance, first kiss **

_ (Última dança, primeiro beijo) _

** Your touch, my bliss **

_ (Seu toque, minha felicidade) _

Draco fechou a porta atrás de si com o pé, num momento de lucidez pensou que aquilo era tolice, afinal estavam sozinhos na casa. Parou-a de beijar e olhou-a, era toda sua, iria devorá-la inteirinha. A ruiva o olhou esperando que ele dissesse algo, pensamentos passavam por sua mente, talvez ele houvesse desistido, mas percebeu que não, pois afinal não poderia sentir-se arrepiar com o dedos deles roçando em sua pele tentando tirar o vestido.

O loiro começou a tentar a tirar o vestido dela com paciência, mas suas mãos estavam trêmulas, e sua impaciência era dominante, queria tê-la rápido, queria-a nos seus braços novamente. E se demorasse muito talvez ela desistiria de toda aquela loucura.

Não foi difícil perceber a impaciência dele em lhe tirar o vestido, ela até poderia ajudá-lo mas estava se deliciando com o nervosismo dele. Por fim, ele rasgou o vestido e deixou-a completamente nua, exceto pela calcinha é claro. Então ele voltou a beijá-la com tanta fúria, que ela pensou que poderia se desfalecer nos braços dele. Pegou os braços dele e fez com que esses contornasse seu corpo, queria sentir aqueles braços fortes em torno de si, queria ser protegida por um homem como ele.

** Beauty always comes with dark thoughts **

_ (Beleza sempre vem acompanhada de pensamentos sombrios) _

Gina sentiu-se envergonhada por apenas ela estar despida, isso era injusto, ou só ele poderia ter prazer? Com as mãos ainda trêmulas, procurou desesperadamente pelo fecho da calça dele, enquanto ele ainda a beijava. Ainda com as bocas coladas, ele abriu um risinho.

- Vai com calma ruiva.

Ele pegou as mãos dela e entrelaçou na sua. Queria que ela ficasse louca, enquanto devorava-a.

** I wish I had angel for one moment of love **

_ (Eu queria ter um anjo, para um momento de amor) _

Deixou-o beijá-la por inteiro, e até o ajudava a fazer coisas da qual os dois pudessem sentir prazer para distraí-lo. Ele mordeu a isca, ela conseguiu. Foi ágil e esperta, enquanto ela o beijava de forma doce e afrouxava os braços ao redor de si ela soltou os braços que estavam enrolados ao redor do pescoço dele e levou até a cintura, achou os botões da calça e desabotoou-as. Foi a vez dela abrir um sorrisinho malicioso.

Passou a mão pelas costas dele. O corpo dele estava quente.

** I wish I had your angel, your words of Mary undone **

_(Eu queria ter um anjo, sua Virgem Maria desfeita) _

A brincadeira de gato e rato havia passado dos limites, Draco pegou-a no colo e jogou-a na cama. Queria tê-la naquele momento.

** I'm in love with my lust **

_(Estou apaixonada pelo meu desejo) _

Queria tê-lo em seus braços, queria-o sempre ali. Tudo parecia irreal, queria que ele tivesse por inteira. Nunca em toda sua vida se sentiu tão mulher, tão frágil e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Havia amado Harry e tiveram noites de amor, mas nada comparado àquilo. Queria que Draco a tivesse por inteiro, mas ainda existia uma dor em seu peito do velho amor, e precisava esquecê-lo. Ou como podia se deitar com ele, sendo que antes disso estava chorando. Não, aquilo não estava certo. Ela puxou o pescoço do loiro para um ultimo beijo de amor.

** Burning angel wings to dust **

_ (De transformar asas de anjo em pó)_

** I wish I had your angel tonight **

_(Eu queria ter o seu anjo essa noite) _

Respirou fundo e disse:

- Acho melhor paramos agora.

Draco olhou-a, perplexo e deixou-se cair do lado dela na cama. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

**notas da autora: **Meu coração foi a mil por hora agora. Nunca havia escrito uma cena tão Hot, me esforcei ao máximo para não deixar nada vulgar e nem ir bem a fundo nas sensações dos dois. Bom, minhas desculpas para quem não gostou. Bom a musica é Wish I had na Angel, do Nightwish, ela é um pouco barulhenta, ma cai muito bem. Quero a opinião de vocês, acho que estou indo muito rápido, mas é por que é apenas uma short fic. Respondendo a pergunta da Maggy, a musica do capitulo anterior foi With arms Wide Open, do Creed. E o poema que eu coloquei é de Camões (amor é fogo que arde sem se ver/ é ferida que dói e não se sente/ é o contentamento descontente/ é a dor que desatina sem doer). Para garantir que haja bastante comentários, hehehhe, eu irei disponibilizar para quem comentar até quarta feira um bônus dessa parte. As únicas pessoas que não precisarão se dar esse Trabalho serão: Maggy, KiKi Potter, Lize Lupin e Athena, são as únicas!!! Essas são fichinhas, eu mesma irei passar o bônus. Bom quem desejar me adicionar no MSN o meu profile é:

e o meu MSN é o mesmo que eu uso como e-mail.bjos


	6. Equinocio de Primavera

** Capitulo 4**

**_Equinócio de primavera_**

"_No equinócio de primavera celebra-se o equilíbrio e a harmonia que existe na passagem das estações. É a época do ano em que a noite e o dia tem igual duração, quando os últimos sinais do inverno estão dando lugar a primavera. Nessa época do ano, os antigos celebram Ostera, a Deusa da Primavera. É quando renascemos, onde deixamos nossa velha pele para trás e começamos uma nova vida. É o período de fertilidade da 'mãe terra', é quando todos o seres acordam de seu repouso para um novo ciclo de produtividade, tudo se enfeita e se torna belo e fértil para garantir frutificação..." _

Silêncio, era o que vinha da parte tanto de Draco quanto de Gina. Depois da quase noite de amor, nenhum dos dois ousou falar muita coisa, apenas o essencial, "Bom dia" e "boa noite". Aquela última semana fora um tédio, a única coisa que conversaram foi sobre algo que ele poderia fazer, para ocupar o tempo. Para ver se vinha algo da parte dele, ao menos um resmungo ela deu-lhe a obrigação de cuidar do jardim e plantar algumas ervas mágicas. Ele aceitara sem falar uma mísera palavra, apenas anuiu a cabeça, foi até o quartinho onde se guardava as ferramentas e começou a trabalhar.

Aquele silêncio estava irritando-a. Sem palavras, um olhar vago, frio e sem expressão. Ele não falava, apenas praguejava para si mesmo, e aquilo a matava de raiva. Até quando aquilo iria durar? Afinal de contas ele não estava na casa dela? Porque ele não a trataria de uma forma mais decente? Gina largou as louças que estava lavando (n/a:eu adoro colocar a ruiva lavando vasilha, hahhaha), tirou o avental e se direcionou para o jardim na frente da casa. Graças aquele imbecil, ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para seu empreendimento, talvez Mione estivesse coberta de razões, talvez realmente estivesse gostando dele, ou por que então estaria tão nervosa com o silêncio do loiro?

Se havia uma coisa que ela tinha certeza era de que o desejava, mas afinal, quem não desejaria aquele loiro? Viu a figura dele abaixada, plantando uma rosa, por um momento teve vontade de rir, mas se controlou. Chegou mais perto, e não pode deixar de pensar que jamais imaginara Draco Malfoy plantando rosas. "Quem te viu, quem te vê..."

- Como andam minhas rosas???- Gina parou diante dele e cruzou os braços. Ele se manteve impassível e continuou sua tarefa, fingindo não ter notado a presença dela. Aquilo a estava irritando, havia ido com bandeira de paz, mas ele, no entanto parecia que queria guerra.- Draco, eu estou falando com você - ela se manteve impassível- Esta me ouvindo????- berrou.

-Nossa, se você não me falasse eu não ia ficar sabendo. - desdenhou sem olhar para ela, e continuou o que estava fazendo.

-Olhe para mim enquanto eu estiver falando. - ela protestou.

-O que queres Vossa Majestade?- levantou-se virou para ela e fez uma longa reverência. – Aliás, o que desejas?

-Sem sarcasmo Draco!

-Oh desculpe, Vossa Alteza.- então fez outra reverência. Gina apenas meneou a cabeça. Quanto deboche, para que aquilo tudo? Sentiu os seus olhos arderem, cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos, quando os abriu, Draco ainda estava a sua frente.

-Desculpa aceita - ela o tratou da mesma forma-, meu servo.- disse debochadamente.

-Não me trate dessa forma. - Draco apontou o dedo para ela, aquele tom de deboche o enraiveceu.

-Então também não me trate dessa forma, Malfoy.

-Então de que forma você quer que eu a trate?- ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, veria então como ela reagiria e tomaria suas próprias conclusões.

-Da forma como você me tratou no dia do penhasco.

-Hum... Impossível!- respondeu e virou-se para pegar mais um vaso de flor, iria agora plantar mais uma rosa.

-Impossível por quê? E não vire as costas para mim enquanto estou falando. - emendou, mas ele não obedeceu e ela continuou falando mesmo assim.- É claro que é impossível, quantas você havia bebido aquele dia? Não você não havia bebido muito, ainda estava zonzo de seus delírios não é mesmo?

Por um momento Draco parou o que estava fazendo. A ruiva estava enlouquecendo-o. O que ela queria? Matá-lo de desejo? Ela não sabia, mas...

-Realmente eu estava ainda zonzo dos meus delírios- e virou-se, ficando frente a frente com a ruiva, perto demais, concluiu- Mas estava gozando de minhas faculdades mentais.

A ruiva ficou sem entender, o seu olhar esbugalhado era prova disso. Sentiu um frenesi, e constatou que estava perto demais de Draco Malfoy, aqueles olhos imensamente cinzentos fitando-a. Abaixou o olhar abruptamente.

-Se estava gozando de suas faculdades mentais, i _Malfoy_ /i - ela deu bastante ênfase naquela ultima palavra- por que então conseguiste ser tão gentil?- desdenhou, e sorrisinho debochado brotou em seus lábios.

-Estava tentando ser cortês com a pessoa que me acolheu e cuidou de mim, enquanto eu não estava bem!- respondeu, e chegou mais perto dela, tão perto que podia ouvir o bater no coração dela, a respiração ofegante e o hálito quente de sua boca.

Ela numa tentativa inútil de afastá-lo, pousou a mão sobre o peito dele e deixou-a ali. Com alguma dificuldade disse – Então por que...-engoliu em seco-...não continua tratando-a bem?

-É isso o que você quer ruiva?- perguntou i "_inocentemente" /i _. Com uma das mãos colocou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha dela.

_ "Até quando você vai agüentar???" , _a ruiva se perguntou.

-Gostaria apenas... que fosse mais gentil comigo!- Disse para si mesma de novo - apenas isto.

-Só isso mesmo?- insistiu.

-Er...-o estomago de Gina dava voltas, ela sentiu seu estômago revirando- É... - disse por fim, sentindo-se mais aliviada com a firmeza com que havia dito aquilo.

-Então prove- Draco puxou-a pela cintura com uma mão, e com outra segurou delicadamente o queixo dela, e deitou os seus lábios sobre o dela. A principio Gina se mostrou desnorteada e não apresentou resistência, mas quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo tentou se afastar dele. Mas Draco era muito mais forte do que ela, largando-a apenas quando os dois já ofegavam.

-Você...- a ruiva tentou falar, mas a falta de ar a impedia. Draco ao contrario dela desenhava um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.- Como pôde?- perguntou a ruiva por fim.

-Engraçado - Draco apoiou-se na cerca e cruzou os braços- por que naquela noite, você não apresentou resistência alguma.

A moça sentiu o rubor subindo por suas faces branquinhas. Era verdade tudo o que ele falou, não tinha nada para se defender.

-Eu estava frágil...-tentou argumentar- você se aproveitou de uma fraqueza minha. Estava abalada com as notícias.- Draco fez menção de se aproximar, mas com um gesto ela fez com que ele parasse.

-Se você tivesse dito...- disse cinicamente, segurando-se para não rir.

-Cínico!- e vociferou encima dele, levantou a mão para dar-lhe um tapa na cara, mas Draco ágil e esperto, segurou-a pelo pulso antes; tornando ficar perto demais.

-Ruiva, eu até gosto de mulheres agressivas na cama - falou fingindo estar serio-, mas as que batem na minha cara, não fazem meu tipo.

-Malfoy...- a ruiva rosnou, porem ele prosseguiu tranqüilamente.

-Hein ruiva, você não apresentou resistência naquela noite, e eu não me aproveitei de você! Você veio a mim, por livre e espontânea vontade. - então Draco soltou-a.

-Primeiro Malfoy, não me chame de ruiva. Segundo você me seduziu sim, terceiro pare de me agarrar! Quarto e ultimo, você esta na minha casa, então quem dita as regras sou EU! – ela gritou - Ou você quer que desenha?- debochou.

-Se o problema é este, estar em sua casa- explicou diante a expressão confusa dela- então eu vou me embora.- ele não pode deixar de sentir uma fincada no estômago, queria estar ali, aquele lugar lhe fazia bem, estar perto da ruiva o fazia bem. Não queria ir embora.

-Ora, se você quiser então vá. - esbravejou

-Se é o que você quer - em outras circunstâncias ele teria indo realmente embora, mas como queria ficar deu-se mais aquela chance. A ruiva estava vermelha de raiva, ele começou a juntar o que ele estava usando em sinal de que de fato ia embora - Se eu sair por aquele portão, eu nunca mais volto.

A ruiva se manteve impassível.

Ele continuou juntando as coisas, desejando que a ruiva falasse alguma coisa. Por que se ela estava esperando que ele tomasse alguma iniciativa, ela poderia indo logo tirar o hipogrifo da chuva.

-Você pode ficar...se quiser- ela disse finalmente.

-E se eu não quiser?

-Se não quiser então se vá.- respondeu desanimada.

-Olha, me responde uma coisa. Você ficaria num lugar onde uma pessoa primeiro te convida para ficar com ela, depois a expulsa e no momento seguinte já quer que ela fique de novo? Você enlouqueceu não é mesmo?

"Só se for por você" , disse pra si mesma. Ela descruzou os braços, ele porém se manteve na tarefa em que estava. Não se deixaria vencer, decidiu.

-É talvez eu realmente esteja louca, pois afinal, a mulher de Harry Potter esta encobertando em sua casa o louco que matou Dumbledore, e acabou com Hogwarts!- as palavras causaram o efeito desejado. Draco virou-se abruptamente, e seus olhos tomou posse de um cinza tão escuro, que Gina temeu ter ido longe demais.

-É por essas e outras - chegou perto dela e disse em seu ouvido- que eu esteja indo embora!- Ele ficou possesso de raiva com aquela afirmação da ruiva.

Os olhos dele arderam por um momento, não choraria pela mulher que fazia questão de pisar nele, e usava de seu passado vergonhoso para fazer isso. Weasley havia passado dos limites, fora muito paciente. Mas paciência tem limite, e a dele já havia extrapolado esse limite a um bom tempo. Pegou a caixa de ferramentas e foi levá-la até o quartinho onde ficavam as ferramentas, deixou Gina para trás, pouco se importando com ela. Ela porem o seguiu.

-Desculpe, fui grossa! Esse silêncio estava me matando, você estava me ignorando e isso me deixa aflita.- e em sua voz havia um fiasco de aflição. Draco porém continuava a ignorá-la -Por favor fica, eu ando tão sozinha.

Virou-se para ela e disse:

-Talvez seja por isso que anda tão sozinha!- e continuou com o seu trajeto.

Ele tem que ficar, algo lhe dizia isto. Queria que ele ficasse, e se isso significasse engolir seu orgulho diante dele, isso faria.

-Você esta certo!- Draco continuou a ignorá-la, porem em sua mente isto o fez parar - Está coberto de razão. Eu falhei, por que me deixei seduzir e depois fui muito grossa com você! Eu não tinha direito, desculpa, por favor, mas fica! Não me deixa sozinha.

Neste momento ele parou, estava na porta do quartinho, virou-se para ela.

– Quem me garante que não fará isto de novo? E por que eu ficaria na casa de alguém que me insultou?- sua voz ainda estava grave.

- Eu lhe dou a minha palavra que quando estiver nervosa com você, pensarei duas vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa. É a minha palavra! E você quer saber por que deve ficar na casa de alguém que te insultou?- perguntou docemente - por que esta pessoa esta arrependida, e todos merecem uma segunda chance.

Aquilo o desarmou. Não foram os argumentos dela, não. Mas o fato da palavrinha segunda chance, ela havia dado a ele uma segunda chance, cuidará dele com toda dedicação e acima de tudo confiou nele. Agora era a vez dele de dar uma segunda chance.

-E se eu ficar?- ainda se manteve serio.

-Ficarei imensamente feliz.- ela respondeu com um certo alívio.

-E se não ficar?

-Ficarei imensamente infeliz. - e havia um ar de cansaço naquelas palavras.

Ele a olhou, e não deixou de observar como ela era bela, parecia um anjo. Lembrou-se do seu segundo ano quando ela havia mandado um cupido para Harry, ele havia negligenciado-a, porém ela permaneceu em seu amor inabalável para com Harry. Apesar de começar a sair com outros, havia guardado seu coração para ele, até ele se tocar que ela existia. Como Potter teve sorte! Ela ficou-o esperando todo esse tempo, é sorte demais para uma única pessoa.

-Eu fico. - disse serio- Mas...

-Sempre tem um i "_mas..." /i ,_ não é mesmo?- retrucou.

-É sempre tem um i "mas" /i !

-E qual é a sua condição Malfoy?- Por um momento Gina teve medo de qual poderia ser a condição do homem a sua frente. Sim, conhecia bem Draco, e ele não era o tipo de pessoa que fosse flor para se cheirar.

-É apenas uma. - na verdade ele não sabia qual era a condição, acabou por inventar na hora, só queria irritar mais um pouco a ruiva - Se tiver que acontecer alguma coisa entre nós - e parou por um breve momento, onde é que estava com a cabeça?-, você vai deixar acontecer.

Gina abriu a boca para protestar...

-Você prometeu. - emendou.

Era verdade, havia prometido. Por um momento arrependeu-se por ter feito uma promessa sem pensar. Mas não havia como mais remediar, o que havia feito estava feito, e não havia como ser desfeito. Chegou ao consenso consigo mesma de que aceitaria, mas faria de tudo para não se aproximar. A ruiva mal sabia, o quanto estava enganada de suas decisões.

-Esta bem, eu aceito. i Mas /i tenho minhas condições.- Draco apenas anuiu- Nada de você tentar ficar me agarrando ou me seduzindo! - E estendeu a mão para ele.- Esta certo?

-Certo?- ele aceitou o aperto de mão - Só tenho uma perguntinha. - um sorrisinho brotou nos lábios dele, ele não tinha noção de quanto aquele sorrisinho a irritava, pois significava que coisa boa não vinha por aí - E você me seduzir, pode?

Gina teve vontade de rir -Quanto a isso pode ficar despreocupado, não é do meu interesse te seduzir!

Ele não disse nada, ficou observando a ruiva voltar para dentro de casa, com um sorriso triunfante.

-Isso é o que veremos. - disse baixinho só para si.

Havia sido deixada na lustrosa caixa de correio um luxuoso envelope de um papel que perecia ser madeira, de escrita fina convidando os moradores da casa para o Equinócio de Primavera, que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

-É o festival que comemora cada estação! Adoraria ir.- Gina revelou- todos esses anos aqui e nunca pude participar, Harry ficava muito preocupado com o que poderia acontecer comigo. Ou talvez um comensal no meio da multidão...

-Você quer ir?- perguntou Draco, entre uma mordida e outra em sua saborosa maçã.- Se você quiser poder ir.

Gina continuou arrumando a mesa para o café da tarde, e também prosseguiu com seus pequenos relatos.

-São festas sinuosas e a moda antiga, da forma como os ancestrais do povo da região fazia! Pena que nunca pude ir. - e em sua voz havia um fiasco de melancolia. Porem, a ruiva virou-se bruscamente para Draco e o fitou com um sorriso encantador - Poderíamos ir juntos.

-Pensei que você havia dito que não iria dar em cima de mim! - ele falou de forma sexy.

Por algum motivo misterioso para Gina, as maçãs de seu rosto não ficaram rubras.

-E quem disse que estou dando de cima de você? - retrucou. Ela não havia percebido, mas Draco havia se levantado da mesa e agora estava próximo dela, era tentação demais para si, deu o primeiro passo para trás numa tentativa pouco eficaz em se distanciar de Draco. Mais um passo e esbarraria no fogão, o loiro avançou sem cerimônia e a encurralou. Gina sentiu o coração dar um pulo.

-Você tem certeza ruiva? - ele disse roçando seus lábios no dela, Gina buscava a boca dele com a sua, mas sempre que elas se encontravam ele retirava-a, uma dança de sedução - Tem certeza que realmente não está dando em cima de mim?

-Talvez.- respondeu sem prestar atenção no que falava. O loiro inclinou-se sobre ela, passou a mão em sua cintura e com a outra mão enfiou o dedo no molho que ela havia preparado e levou-o a boca.

-Esta maravilhoso, ruiva - para surpresa dela, ele a largou. Com um sorriso cínico na boca ele continuou - Não sabia que era tão boa com molhos. Perfeito!

Um...Dois...Três... Aquilo nunca funcionava com ela, fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, Draco sabia como irritá-la, aquilo deveria ser de fato o hobbie preferido dele. Afinal de contas, ele não tinha muito que fazer por ali mesmo né? Antes de sair da cozinha, no entanto, o rapaz soltou um ultimo gracejo:

-Ah, - e virou-se para ela - antes que me esqueça, eu aceito sim o seu convite.- e saiu dali sem receber a resposta da ruiva.

_" Ostera é a Deusa dessa estação_

_É ela quem governa os céus e a_

_Terra. É ela quem dará as flores _

_É a Deusa que governa e que governará" _

Ao longe, essas foram as primeiras palavras a serem audíveis aos ouvidos de Gina. Ela e Draco caminhavam lentamente sobre a areia úmida da praia. A lua estava em seu maior resplendor, estava em sua fase mãe, cheia e abundante. Os reflexos das estrelas brilhavam como diamantes no imenso mar azul. Os seus pés afundavam sobre a areia e vez por outra eram refrescados pela onda que quebrava na costa e vinha molhar os seus pés.

Se direcionaram a densa floresta que se estendia mais ao oeste, a ruiva ficou sabendo que os ancestrais daquele povo celebravam suas festas e rituais em florestas de carvalho como aquelas, por que acreditavam que seus deuses pagões não poderiam habitar em templos feitos pela mão do homem. Logo na entrada, havia sido feita uma arcada de galhos secos, mulheres vestidas de túnicas azuis saudavam os convidados.

O lugar havia sido belamente enfeitado, bem no centro havia uma grande fogueira, iluminando a região central; outras fogueiras menores foram dispostas regularmente. Longas mesas de madeira com comida e frutos da estação, e algumas especiarias da região. Outras mesas menores foram dispostas, todas enfeitadas com flores. Uma musica lenta soava em seus ouvidos, tocada por uma harpa e cantada por uma voz soprano feminina. Gina e Draco resolveram usar as mesmas vestimentas. Mulheres vestiam vestidos e túnicas azuis e guirlandas de flores silvestres. Para os homens túnicas simples e braceletes de coro no pulso.

Gina entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Draco, apertou-os e recebeu a mesma firmeza das mãos forte dele. Era tudo tão lindo e perfeito, que ela imaginou por que nunca antes havia tomado coragem para ir ao festival.

-Querida, não gostaria de fazer uma tatuagem?- uma velha perguntou para a ruiva. -É uma tradição, fazer tatuagens mágicas, com símbolos celtas ou indianos. Gina olhou para a mulher e logo em seguida para Draco, ele no entanto não disse nada.

-Sinto muito, mas não é da minha vontade marcar o meu corpo.

A velha pegou-a pelo o braço e disse:

-O que é isso, se não queres marcar o seu corpo podes tatuar com hena, que com um mês sai tranqüilamente.

Então Gina concordou, e foi se tatuar. Havia resolvido fazer desenhos de mehandi no dorso da mão, desde pequena havia achado belo aquele tipo de tatuagem, mas nunca tinha tido coragem para usá-las. Tatuagens de mehandi, eram símbolos sagrados indianos, e só podiam ser pintados nas palmas da mão, nos pés ou no dorso da mão. A cor mais usada para os desenhos era azul, mas ela opinou pelo tradicional castanho, que dava uma beleza mítica.

Enquanto era desenhada em suas mãos, símbolos que ela desconhecia, Gina se colocou a conversar com a velha, descobriu que esta se chamava Lhiannon, e que nunca havia se casado, pois dedicou sua castidade aos deuses. No fim, as duas se tornaram muito amigas.

-Querida vá, e que os deuses possam sarar suas feridas. Despediu-se Lhiannon.

"_Da escuridão surge a luz;_

_De nossa cegueira, a visão_

_Que as sombras desapareçam!_

_Agora, na hora sagrada,_

_O verbo do poder foi dito;_

_e a noite Termina..." _

A festa agora, se seguia muito mais animada. As pessoas dançavam ao redor das fogueiras, e varias trovadores tocavam suas harpas e cantavam as antigas melodias. Gina se juntou novamente a Draco, e este a chamou para dançar.

"_O ano cumprirá sua ciclo,_

_a terra fria será libertada,_

_tudo o que se perdeu será encontrado!_

_Agora na hora sagrada,_

_O verbo foi dito;_

_E o gelo termina..." _

Draco era um companheiro formidável para dança, os dois estavam tão alegres que nem percebiam o tempo passar. Não paravam um só momento! Poderiam dançar ali eternamente que não se cansariam, poderiam se deleitar-se daquela dança o resto da vida, e nada mais teria sentido.

_ "Quando a perda se transformam em ganho,_

_Transformando a dor em alegria,_

_A tristeza insistira em vão._

_Agora, na hora sagrada,_

_O verbo do poder foi dito;_

_E a morte termina..." _

Nunca em toda vida se sentira tão leve, tão feliz e tão alegre. Toda a tristeza dos últimos meses havia esvaído de si. O tempo e o espaço não lhe pertenciam e um novo tempo estava para começar em sua vida.

"_Trazem noticias abençoadas,_

_Do inverno se faz primavera,_

_Essa é a verdade que cantamos._

_Agora, na hora sagrada,_

_O verbo de poder foi dito;_

_E o medo termina..." _

A cantoria parou por um instante, Draco puxou-a pelo braço e levou-a para bem longe do alcance das vistas dos demais. Andaram rápido, e a ruiva quase tropeçou em uma pedra e outra. A floresta era sinuosa, era impossível ver a altura em que a copa das arvores atingiam, mas ainda sim, o resplendor da lua as transpassavam. Quanto a essa, ela estava alta e cheia, iluminando todo o caminho, em todo o lugar.

Uma leve serração no chão se fazia presente, aquilo fazia com que o ambiente se tornasse bem mais mítico, e digno de reverência. A musica nos tambores recomeçaram a soar, e a cada passo que eles avançavam era conforme o ressonar dessa.

_ "A neve do inverno é branca e bela,_

_perdida, esta perdida, e eu lamento..." _

Por algum motivo, Gina começou a dar atenção as letras da musica. Por algum motivo elas se encaixavam perfeitamente com o que tinha vivido e estava vivendo... Havia perdido Harry, mas agora era momento de recomeçar, não poderia se lamentar a morte dele a vida toda.

_ "Quando derrete deixa a terra molhada e nua_

_Oh, pode sentir novamente,_

_Mas jamais será a mesma." _

No instante em que esteve longe de Gina, Draco refletiu bastante. E se deu conta de que não só desejava a ruiva, mas que também estava amando-a. Aquilo era uma novidade para ele, pois apesar de varias mulheres terem passado por sua cama, nenhuma o tocou como ela o havia tocado. Ela transpassou a sua fortaleza com o seu jeito meigo de ser.

_"A flor que desaponta proclama a primavera..._

_Perdida, esta perdida, e eu lamento..." _

Eles ainda corriam ao som dos tambores, Gina então parou cansada, não havia protestado até aquele momento, não havia perguntado por que estavam correndo, mas agora que estava cansada e conseguia pensar com um pouco mais de clareza, quis saber para onde estavam indo. Ele parou e a observou enquanto esta se recompunha.

-Para onde estamos indo?- ela perguntou ainda arfando.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas agiu. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para um beijo. Ela não o deteve. Também queria aquilo tanto quanto a ele. Não iria resistir, deixaria ele conduzir as coisas como bem quisesse.

"_Mas tem de cair, para trazer o fruto._

_Perdida, está perdida e eu lamento..._

_Oh, pode surgir novamente,_

_Mas jamais será a mesma..."_

Draco a puxou para um novo beijo, e ela sentiu a boca dele cobrindo a sua. As mãos hábeis dele transavam por todo o seu corpo. Ela fincou as unhas nas costas delas e o beijou com o mesmo ardor. Desejava estar unida a ele tanto quanto ele desejava.

Ele tinha pressa. Encostou-a numa arvore ali perto e deliciou-a. Suas caricias desceram da boca para o pescoço, e a resposta de aceitação da ruiva fazia com que ela prosseguisse. Gina agia instantaneamente, com movimentos que facilitava o percurso para Draco.

_"Os campos no verão brilham dourados cheios de grãos..." _

Ele continuou beijando-a, chegou ao ponto em que a roupa dela o atrapalhava, mas aquilo não era problema por um homem sedento de desejo. Rasgou a parte de cima roupa e começou a beijar ali também. Primeiro o vale entre os seios e em seguida o trajeto para baixo seguia.

_ "Ceifados para fazer pão antes do inverno chegar..." _

Os dois agiam instintivamente, e conforme as batidas dos tambores e o tocar das harpas. Draco parou por um instante, trêmulo de tanto desejo. Sua voz saiu rouca e abafada:

-Eu sou vou prosseguir com o seu consentimento.

Ele havia prometido a si mesmo que não chegaria até aquele ponto sem o consentimento dela, mas a desejava tanto que lhe falta sanidade para pensar em seus juramentos quando estava perto dela, quando podia acariciá-la. Havia prometido isso, na noite em que ela recusou ser dele, quando ele estava nos penhascos (n/a:pensando na morte da bezerra.hahaha) pensando em tudo aquilo que aconteceu. Não queria ter outra frustração daquelas...

Os lábios dela estavam intumescidos, palpitavam por serem beijados, pedintes. Se ele não houvesse recorrido a sanidade estaria beijando-os agora.

A ruiva se deu conta que se não tomasse coragem era agora ou nunca. Era necessário renascer com a primavera. Decidiu-se que seria isso que iria fazer. Dane-se o que iriam falar, só queria ele agora... A resposta que a ruiva deu não foi um sim, ela se aproximou e deu um beijo nele.

"_A criança que costuma rir e correr..._

_Perdida, esta perdida, e eu lamento..." _

O desejo prosseguiu e ele tomou-a para si novamente, como se aquela pequena interrupção não houvesse ocorrido. Ainda preso a sua insanidade, Draco se lembrou de um simples e pequeno monólito de pedras de arenito que tinha bem próximo a ele, e que bem no centro havia um altar. Soltou-se da ruiva, e puxou-a novamente pelo braço, correram até o circulo de pedra. Era inegável o poder ali. Ele dirigiu-se para bem o centro onde havia um altar de pedra. A ruiva atrás de si, não disse nada, mas Draco já imaginava o que ela iria dizer, e foi por isso que abriu um sorrisinho.

"_Caminha agora como mulher ao sol._

_Oh, pode surgir novamente,_

_Mas jamais será a mesma." _

Com a túnica, Draco cobriu o altar. Virou-se para Gina e a viu com um olhar horrorizado. Ela levou a mão a boca.

-Não podemos, esse monólito é sagrado para o povo.

-Minha cara Gina. - Ele se aproximou e começou beijá-la no pescoço - Você não sabia? - os beijos a faziam arrepiar.- Esse monólitos foram construídos exatamente para isso? - Parou de beijá-la e a olhou nos olhos - Para esse tipo de ritual que iremos fazer agora...

Ele puxou-a mais para si, recomeçou a beijá-la. Passando da boca para o pescoço e logo em seguida para o vale entre os seios. Levou-a até o altar, e depositou-a ali. Ainda coberta por roupas Draco beijou em sua feminilidade. Ela gemeu de prazer. E ele continuou as caricias, subiu no altar de pedra e recomeçou a beijá-la. Ela se sentou sobre o altar com ele em cima de si, tirou a blusa de dentro da calça enquanto beijava-o e logo em seguida começou a tirar-lhe a calça.

"_Caminha agora como mulher ao sol._

_Oh, pode surgir novamente,_

_Mas jamais será a mesma." _

Ele fez com que ela repousasse novamente sobre a pedra, e com suas mãos hábeis puxou as saias que ele vestia para cima, e quando encontrou o santuário entre as quentes coxas de Gina, uniu-se a ela.

Quando voltaram para onde ocorria o festival, a festa ainda não havia chegado ao seu auge. Draco e Gina voltaram abraçados e com um sorriso no rosto. Draco puxou-a mais para si e deu-lhe um beijo no de sua cabeça.

-Quer alguma coisa?- perguntou para ela mesmo na barulhada.

Ainda com um sorriso nos lábios ela balançou a cabeça, chegou ao canto dos ouvidos dele e sussurrou - O que eu quero, você só vai me dar em casa, agora. - Draco abriu um sorrisinho malicioso e continuou abraçado com ela.

Seguiram para uma das mesas de comidas. Pegou um pouco de hidromel para beberem, frutas e peixe grelhado. Procuraram a mesa mais distante possível e se sentaram ali. A mesa estava enfeitada com flores, e uma grossa vela que já havia queimado bastante.

Gina constatou que nada mais em si seria o mesmo. A vida dali em diante seria renovada e diferente. Só lamentava por Lhiannon, que a havia dito que ela nunca mais voltaria a àqueles festivais, e que deveria aproveitar bem aquele. Do que dependesse dela, ela visitaria todos, solstícios de inverno, solstícios de verão, equinócio de outono e em especial os equinócios de primavera.

Beijou os lábios de Draco e logo em seguida levou a boca um pedaço de peixe gralhado.

-Você tem certeza de que não está arrependida?- ele perguntou para ela enquanto também comia.

-Arrependida de quê? - fingiu inocência.

Ele meneou a cabeça. Adorava e jeito infantil dela.

-Do que aconteceu entre nos no monólito de pedras. - explicou

-AHHHH - disse como se acabasse de se lembrar algo que não era para ter se esquecido -, quilo! Oh não, por que estaria arrependida? Só espero que os deuses não me castiguem por ter feito o que fiz num lugar sagrado.

-Não estou me referindo a esse arrependimento.

Ela levou o hidromel a boca e bebeu. Sua voz dessa vez saiu séria.

-Não, não estou. - e acariciou a face dele - E mesmo assim, não quero me lembrar de coisas que me façam chorar.

Draco tomou-a mais uma vez em seus braços e a beijou-a.

Não permaneceram muito mais tempo ali na festa, só esperaram a encenação do ritual do equinócio de primavera terminar, o que só se realizou por volta da meia noite, e logo em seguida foram embora para a casa.

**Notas da autora: ** Agradeço a todos de coração os comentários(que me fazem muito feliz), foram eles que me motivaram a escrever, pois atualmente estou com um certo bloqueio, tudo o que escrevo eu acho uma droga, então da pra imaginar neh?

Muitos bjos

Natalie Potter


End file.
